


Bunny & Clyde

by baekyuu m (baekyuu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mob, Crimes & Criminals, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Partners in Crime, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyuu/pseuds/baekyuu%20m
Summary: Chanyeol goes out robbing on weekends to serve the mob. In an unlikely circumstance, he meets the Bonnie to his Clyde—but out of all possibilities, fate decided that they would meet by accidentally robbing the same bank.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Enter: Bunny & The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time using a pseud, hope it's okay. This is originally posted on AFF; the author's notes from Chapters 1-3 will be left untouched as I have written them. I'll be regularly updating here from here and out since I plan to be more active on this site.
> 
>  **Content Warning [may be updated as we go along]**  
>  Barebacking, BDSM [both soft+hardcore], unmentioned age gap [19 vs. late 20s], paid sex/sex work, slut-shaming, violence, gunplay (yes, gunplay), light gore (nothing graphic). Minor blood play, but nothing too gory.
> 
> Think that's it! Let's begin with the story.

It’s a little after twilight, and the moon shines onto the black penthouse. It's nighttime and the rest of the suburb has retired for the day, retreated into the coziness of their homes. This particular property however, compared to the rest of the residence complex, is still alive. A man sits on the front porch, lips pressed onto a glass that swirled cold whisky.

He's waiting for something.

Park Chanyeol worked at nighttime. It's just that his job doesn't begin until he's signalled to begin, and that's what he's waiting for right now. A signal.

There is a loud buzzing noise, and Chanyeol's gaze fell to the phone that vibrated on the glass table next to him. He stared at it for a while, muscles unmoving, and he let the phone ring for a while, moving across the glass pane as it buzzed. At the very last second before the phone would automatically redirect the caller into voicemail, Chanyeol picked it up, and places it against his ear.

There's nothing. There's just the sound of silence. Not even a slight hint of breathing.

This is his signal.

He ends the call and retreats back inside his house, leaving his whisky outside. Swiftly, he pulled off all his clothing, promptly replacing them with leather. He left only with his keys and the clothes on his back, before he got into his car, revved the engine and left.

And this is how the story begins.

* * *

Capitalism is great. They have these things called banks. You can deposit, invest, and the cash grows. Park Chanyeol works in a bank. Well, multiple banks, actually. His work is robbing them. He gets the cash, then he gets paid in cash.

“Free money, _Baby_ ,” Honey said behind him, kissing the thick fold of cash like he’s married to it, before sliding it into his bag. Honey isn’t his real name—his name is Oh Sehun, and the Honey comes from the last syllable of his name, _hun_. He’s clad in black leather, muffled behind a cozy balaclava that he said his grandmother knitted for him (granted, Chanyeol could care less). The exposed parts of the balaclava reveals a frown when he hears Chanyeol’s equally muffled laughter.

“Free money?” Chanyeol scoffed, “Nothing is free. That truck that drove us here cost some. We also earn a partial cut of what we rob, after we give it to the Devil. We basically pay just to get what we robbed.”

“Then why not just run away with the cash?”

“You know what happens if we run away with the cash,” Chanyeol narrows his eyes, “ _The Devil raises Hell_.”

It wasn’t the first time they brought up this argument. Robbing a bank is hard work and it’s always disappointing to only earn a portion of the stolen cash. But it sucks even more if the Devil finds out that you’ve _robbed_ the robbed money. You don’t want to be there when the Devil raises Hell. He will hunt you, he will kill you, and he will take that money back.

Today was a particularly breezy day. It was a much smaller bank branch, so it was minimal, sucky security that was easily broken through. The neighbourhood seems to resume its quiet life, unsuspecting that their local bank was being robbed, so both criminals took their time.

Chanyeol gathered up the last stacks and fastened his bag. Sehun followed suit, grabbed his bags, and both exited out of the vault. To Chanyeol’s annoyance, Sehun actually took his time to close the vault and re-lock it. He said that it was for _comedic purposes_ , so when the first guy gets to work and checks the vault, it’d suddenly be empty, his face would fall, and he’d start screaming. Chanyeol then reminded him why Sehun became a criminal instead of a comedian, and the latter mutters something about Chanyeol being _extremely_ fun at parties.

Quick and quiet, they threw the bags in the truck and went for the wheel to drive back to headquarters. Both of them pulled off their balaclavas and sighed at the cool air that touched upon their faces; they’d been muffled up under a thick layer of face knitwear, after all. Chanyeol ruffled through his hair—black to blend in with the night—and sank back onto his seat, placing his legs against the dashboard.

“Where you off to after this, Baby?”

“Down to the clubs,” Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, “I’m in the mood for a blonde.”

“If she’s any good, give me her number, too.”

“You know the blondie won’t be a _she_ , Honey,” Chanyeol moved his leg to kick Sehun’s elbow, causing him to unwillingly yank on the steering wheel. The truck swerved on the road and Sehun yelped, veering it back into the road before punching Chanyeol on his knee.

“Fuck you, thank God it’s midnight and the road’s empty,” Sehun hissed, pouting like a child. Chanyeol mimicked his pout, lamenting in a sad, sad voice.

“ _Oh no_ , are you afraid that _Mr. Powiceman_ is gonna give you a _big_ bad _ticket_?” Chanyeol said, and Sehun snorted. They’re big-shot criminals now; fines and tickets are an infant’s work. Chanyeol went to punch Sehun in the shoulders as a joke, but Sehun caught his hand in time—just to look at his wrist.

“That a Rolex?” Sehun peered at Chanyeol’s watch with beady eyes; sleek and black to match the latter’s hair. Chanyeol scoffed and swatted him.

“No. _Patek_ ,” he corrected, “Learn the difference.”

Sehun stuck out his tongue and quipped that he was more into cars.

Half an hour’s drive landed them in front of their headquarters. The building is systematically partitioned; a third of it parking space, a majority of it storage, and barely any of it was an actual building with rooms—mostly for the goons who act like the organisation’s accountants and mission planners. Their operation was mainly vehicle-based, and weapons were only for defense; terrorisation and direct offense wasn’t too big of a thing within the Company.

That’s what they’re called, by the way. _The Company_.

Sehun pulls their truck into the basement, and once they were parked, both of them immediately got out and emptied the truck of their bags. With 2 bags between each man, they entered the lift; the only way to weave in and out between each floor. The top floor of the Company is where the Devil sits, and that’s exactly where Sehun and Chanyeol was heading.

The elevator dinged, and they were greeted by the darkness. It was a long room of unpainted cement walls, and once the elevator opened up, the goons inside it looked up and raised their guns; not as a threat, but as a precaution just in case it was the cops, or worse, other mobs. Chanyeol and Sehun stood still, with bags of cash on their arms, establishing their identity. Once it was made clear that they were part of the Company, the goons set their guns down.

It was more of a hallway than a room. 30 of those goons stand against the floor, guns by their side. At the end of the room is a long table, enough to fit 20 or so people. The Devil sits at the very end of the table, his hands clasped together. The room had no lights, and the lights of the elevator could only reach so far as the edge of the table. The Devil’s face, therefore, is swallowed up by the abyss, and nobody alive has ever seen his face before. The rumour goes that when it’s time for the Devil to kill you, he will show you his face first before shooting you, just to let you know what the real Satan looks like in real-life hell.

None of them say a word. Sehun and Chanyeol just started emptying their bags, and started to count the cash. Trust is, funnily enough, the most valuable thing within the criminal world. It has its own conduct and ethics. Chanyeol and Sehun were trusted to give an accurate count of the money, and they were trusted to take 20%—that’s their cut—of what they’ve robbed. The Devil _will_ know if you’ve taken more than you’re supposed to, and he’d give a signal for the goons to shoot you dead if you did.

20% is an alright cut. Supposedly, compared to a minimum wage job, it’s already a lot of money, especially if you rob banks on the regular. Why work for a mob when you can work for yourself and get 100%? Well—this is the thing. The mob gives you safety. They give you guns. If anyone ever threatens you, the Devil will send the goons out and they shoot your enemy. They’ll protect you against the police, the authorities. So 20%, really, is already generous.

Chanyeol separates the cut from the rest of the money. Overall, you have to give 80% to the Company, and the 20% is divided up between the robbers. That’s why most people who work for the Company work alone, so they can get a full cut. The more team members you have, the smaller the portion of money you’re going to get. Chanyeol usually preferred to go in a pair, since having a buddy around gives him extra security and gets the job done faster.

The Devil looks at the money, and the money that Sehun and Chanyeol separated for their own cut. Silence, and no guns raised, means that the Devil is satisfied with your work, and that he approves of it. Chanyeol places his earn inside his bag, waited for Sehun to do the same, and they both left the room.

Payday is every time you rob a bank.

They went down to the basement again, with their job finished. They’d came in to the job at different times, and they chuckled when they found out that they coincidentally parked their own cars next to each other. Chanyeol had himself a shiny Range Rover, sleek to the wheel. The latter raised his eyebrows when he saw Sehun’s far-more-attractive Ferrari, in its signature crimson colour.

“The last time I saw it, it was yellow,” Chanyeol frowned.

“Yeah, I uh, crashed that one,” Sehun scratched his head.

“And I trust you to be behind the wheel?”

Sehun punched Chanyeol on the shoulder, sticking out his tongue childishly. The former opened the door of his car and threw his bag inside, climbing in before he salutes after Chanyeol.

“ _See ya later, Baby Devil_ ,” Sehun winked, before revving up the engine, immediately accelerating to speed off into the night.

* * *

Chanyeol is, undeniably, a catch. You could see it from the slick of his hair, the broadness of his shoulders, the way the skin pulled tight around his fingers. How did he come into the criminal world, you ask? He’s been robbing ever since he was a baby. Pinching food off of plates, manipulating his kindergarten friends into giving him little trinkets, stealing things when he went round his parents’ friends’ houses. He never finished high school.

Once he dropped out, he started working in retail. Sick of the monotone of his life, he robbed his own workplace and never looked back since—and that was his life for a while; robbing. Just small local places. Convenience stores, houses, studio apartments, the lot. Nothing too major, nothing that’ll hurt anyone.

It just so happens that his luck ran out. In a tight situation, Chanyeol once killed someone in self-defence. That’s when the Devil came to tell him that he’s just killed one of his goons, and that from now on, Chanyeol will repay for his sins by working for the mob.

Chanyeol thought, whatever, you know. He’ll still be robbing, but this time, under a boss. No big deal.

Being a criminal means living a lavish life. It’s true. You can slave away at a minimum wage job and drown in bills and rent, or you can rob banks and eat caviar every single day of the week. It’s not that different from a regular job. If you fuck up in a job, you get fired, you’re done and over with. If you fuck up a robbery, you’ll just get imprisoned. Basically the same, just tiny differences to the circumstance. It’s your choice.

Chanyeol frequents the club whenever he can. That’s almost every day. He throws his money and watch it bounce off a stripper’s perky ass while he sips on a cocktail that costs your week’s worth of wages. Life is truly treating him well.

He went home to change his clothes—from skintight black leather to a suit. And after some consideration, _perhaps I’ll miss the shirt. Just the suit and slacks_. Chanyeol knows he’s a catch, and a damn good one. Raven feathers for hair and obsidian for eyes, fingers that’ll finish lust in seconds, and a jaw that cut vaults in the earth. Being blessed with good looks has granted him the privilege of always going home with a babe of his choice. Funnily enough, going home with a sex worker’s also illegal—going home with them is a crime you can be busted with. Chanyeol thoroughly enjoys this crime, because he gets every single cut of it and none of it is taken away by anyone.

Chanyeol pulls up at the club he frequently visits—loud, extravagantly colourful, and whizzing with movement. As soon as he gets in, the music rings in his ears and leaves a buzzing sound behind his head. He requests for a private room to the receptionist—preferably a blonde, clarifying that he wanted a _man_. _Get me your best,_ he adds, slipping a few more bills across the counter.

After a few moments, the requested blonde came out from behind the bar. Well, it wasn’t exactly a blonde. It was _strawberry_ blonde; a pink-tinted peach, but the stripper’s curves and the perkiness of his ass distracted Chanyeol’s eyes and he forgot to be angry about the boy not being a blonde.

They’ve always skimpily-dressed. What’s the point of being called a _stripper_ if there’s basically no clothing to strip?

“Hiya,” the boy waved to him and winked. Chanyeol hasn’t met him before, despite visiting the club so frequently. He’s all dressed up like a little vixen, body small enough to look like he’s barely legal—but that’s probably part of the play. He had this Playboy bunny attire; the luscious gleam of black leather hung tight on his hips, but the upper tube that was supposed to be filled with breasts came up empty and unfilled, revealing a porcelain chest that Chanyeol wanted to run his fingers through. The bow on the babe’s neck wrapped around like a choker and he even had the signature bunny ears.

There was something unique about him—he had this daring, crystallised look in his eyes, outlined by thick eye makeup that made his eyes look hooded. It was alluring, and the boy bit down on his plump lips before leaning onto Chanyeol’s neck; a move that the latter found unexpected. Bold, huh?

“I’m called _Bunny_ ,” he whispered into Chanyeol’s ear before he giggled, “It fits the costume, no?”

“Very perfectly,” Chanyeol responded absentmindedly, though he wasn’t sure whether that was in response to the boy’s sentence or the roundness of his ass. The boy giggled again, before clasping his hand and leading him into a separate room.

The room was slightly darker, and smelt of sweat and perfume. Bunny patted the singular seat, motioning him to sit down. The simple act was ridiculously wanton—he bent down and stuck his ass out as he did it, sticking out his tongue like a dog as he curled a finger to command Chanyeol.

Bunny began to dance almost immediately. The sway of his hips were hypnotizing to Chanyeol’s eyes; the boy knew how to seduce for sure. The latex hung tight on his hips, clinging to his deliciously toned stomach. He sometimes dropped to his knees to show his ass—the roundness of it so luscious to Chanyeol’s lustful eyes. The ears and the bow had slowly been removed, and he was now dancing on top of Chanyeol’s lap, his eyes teasingly hidden under his strawberry-blonde bangs, teeth peeking to bite his bottom lip.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Bunny bent down onto him, almost touching his lips, with his hands on Chanyeol’s jaw. The latter hesitated a little; it was Company policy not to reveal _real_ names, though he hasn’t got time to make one up on the spot. Playing it off coolly, Chanyeol traced his finger down the stripper’s jaw and touched his lip.

“They call me…” Chanyeol tilted his head and looked up onto the boy’s kohl-rimmed eyes, “ _Baby Devil_.”

“Baby Devil, yeah?” Bunny giggled, and Chanyeol loved how he played along with it. Bunny bent down even closer and bit his lip, tugging on it like a tease.

“How come?”

“Been naughty since I was a baby,” Chanyeol said, a little on the sultry side, and he ran his hands down Bunny’s arms. Bunny smiled and nudged his thigh—something that alerted Chanyeol greatly.

“I could tell,” Bunny winked, “I thought the hard thing I nudged was your cock, and it turned out to be…”

Bunny bent down and slid out the gun that Chanyeol had safely sheathed in his pocket. He really should’ve left it home, but for some reason, the gun’s naturally homed at the side of his thigh. He brought it around just in case, but it seems that whoever this Bunny was, he wasn’t afraid of it.

“...A _glock_.”

Bunny seemed amused, which Chanyeol both found funny and endearing.

“Baby Devil, yeah!” Bunny whispered, giggling. He crouched down on Chanyeol’s lap and looked at the sleek gun in his hand, rotating it this way and that, watching it gleam under the low lighting like a curious child playing with a toy.

“So, _Baby_ ,” Bunny stroked Chanyeol’s face with the gun, before raising it up with his arm perpendicular, “You a criminal man?”

“Yeah. Guess I am,” Chanyeol played along. He's just having a little ramble with a stripper—not like the boy would believe him, anyway. If the latter ever tried to run his mouth, Chanyeol could just shoot him. Bunny, however, just seemed to be entertained with the fact that Chanyeol had revealed himself to be some sort of big bad wolf, and his crystalline eyes seemed to glow even more devilishly.

“That's hot,” Bunny bit his lip, “You solo?”

“No,” Chanyeol said, running his hands down to hold Bunny's curved hip, but the stripper slapped his hand away with the tip of the gun. Bunny tutted, raising an eyebrow, pointing at the _NO CONTACT WITHOUT CONSENT_ sign that glared in the dim light, before Chanyeol sighed.

“Alright. I work for someone,” Chanyeol said, and it seemed to brighten Bunny enough to allow Chanyeol to continue his hand's wanderings. Chanyeol wondered whether he should stop ratting himself out now, but sharing this dirty little secret with a complete stranger who was giving him a lap dance seemed to be the sexiest thing ever.

Bunny danced slowly for a while, swaying his hips to Chanyeol's touches. Chanyeol thought of an interesting addition to his answer, debating whether he should quip it or leave it.

“I work for the Devil.”

Bunny's eyes gleamed. Chanyeol was growing increasingly restless below his stomach from the way his eyes looked at him.

“Oh, that's sexy,” Bunny nodded, before his beady eyes gleamed again and he let out a giggle.

“Oh, oh. Baby Devil. You work for the Devil, you been a crimmy since you were a baby, yeah!” the fake blonde grinned, and Chanyeol had a peek of his insanely pearly teeth. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.

“Well what about you, Bunny?” Chanyeol squeezed the boy's bubble butt, barely half of it clad in the skimpy latex, feeling his fingers sink into the plush flesh, “Why are you called Bunny?”

“Told you, it's the costume,” Bunny jut out his bottom lip, moving the breast tube of his costume side to side as if to make a point.

“Not because of how fast you hop on a cock?” Chanyeol squeezed his ass, “Or how bunnies are constantly on heat?”

If he hadn't gotten Bunny's attention, he did now. The boy's eyes were now dripping with gleam; some sort of look that Chanyeol haven't seen anywhere else. Bunny began to unzip his leotard from the back, revealing the smoothest, most porcelain skin Chanyeol could feast his eyes on. Before Chanyeol could lay his hand upon it, however, his hand was slapped away with the gun… _again_.

“You might be a criminal, _Baby_ , but you can't rob intimate services,” Bunny stuck out his tongue and held the gun to Chanyeol's forehead, posing with one eye closed, “Not allowed.”

“I'll pay you to come home with me.”

Bunny tilted his head, sighing, throwing the gun onto the floor. It's not the first time a client asks him for “extra services”, but anything beyond minimal contact was illegal; the clients know that, and they ask for it anyway. Bunny zipped back his leotard and got off Chanyeol's lap, walking away, gathering his hair to a bunch at the back of his head. Usually Chanyeol didn’t have to chase his indulgence—but this one’s clearly a catch, and Chanyeol’s way too captivated to let him go.

“I'll pay you triple,” Chanyeol said quickly, sitting up, “Upfront.”

Bunny's _click clack_ from his heels stopped, and the view of his ass disappeared as he turned around to look at Chanyeol. Bunny bit his lip.

“What car you got?”

“Range Rover,” Chanyeol smirked, before he added, “I'll let you drive it if you want.”

Bunny smiled.

“Hope you can last long,” he stuck out his tongue, “I hop fast.”

“Like a bunny?” Chanyeol humoured. Bunny showed him his pearly teeth as he giggled.

“Like a bunny.”

* * *

Chanyeol couldn’t believe his luck. Bunny’s seated at the front—surprisingly, he’s given driving rights to the criminal instead, citing _“You wouldn’t get yourself into a traffic accident and just not experience the best sex of your life, wouldn’t you?”_ as a reason. Bunny did, however, squeal at the shiny Range Rover as soon as he stepped out of the club, staring at Chanyeol with gleaming eyes.

“You don’t happen to be looking for a sugar baby, do you?” Bunny batted his eyelashes coyly, leaning onto the hood to show off his crudely-clad ass. Chanyeol could only lick his lips at the sight of tonight’s meal.

Bunny sure knew how to be a tease. Chanyeol was thoroughly _toyed_ by his sex appeal. Bunny had sat up in the seat at the front as Chanyeol drove, pulling the windows down, leaning his whole torso out— _just_ to show off his perky ass for Chanyeol’s viewing pleasure. The latter had half a mind to squeeze a whole palmful in his hand, but he’d rather wait until he gets home for the real game.

They arrive at Chanyeol’s lavish penthouse, and Bunny’s heels clacked against the asphalt as they made their way towards the older man’s residence. Chanyeol especially enjoyed staring at the stripper’s ass as he walked, simply so _ripe_ just from the visuals. Bunny seems to know that he’s being appreciated from the back, and so did a little wiggle of his hips to tease him. Chanyeol groaned. _God damn._

“Don’t you break anything,” Chanyeol jokes, opening the door to his home, bowing as the stripper strode in. Chanyeol decided that he liked the sound of stilettos against marble. Bunny just seems to _know_ what he wanted right off the bat; he strutted slowly, running his hands from the curve of his ass right up to the dip of his hips. Chanyeol already couldn’t wait to wrap his hands around his waist and fuck him like a toy.

Chanyeol’s bedroom is lavishly decorated—most of his penthouse was black, sleek like obsidian. A poster bed sits against the wall at the centre, draped with curtains. Bunny climbs onto the bed, laying on his stomach, propping his chin up with one hand. He swings his high heels in the air, his crystalline eyes gazing at Chanyeol sultrily, patting the bed as if to invite him.

“Aren’t you just _the_ little vixen,” Chanyeol bites his bottom lip, taking in the dangerous curve of Bunny’s waist and ass—and _fuck,_ that ass is just perfect. Bunny giggles, motioning him to come forth. How forward.

Chanyeol takes slow strides—he too, can play coy, and he can tell how Bunny loves the way the taller man loomed over him. Chanyeol takes a seat on the bed, murmuring when Bunny slowly crawls towards him, ass raised in the air and chin brushing the sheets, as if stalking his meal. He crawls over Chanyeol’s legs, his jaw brushing against his slacks, purposefully missing contact with his groin. Bunny then rose upwards, breathing down onto Chanyeol’s body, placing a kiss onto the man’s bare chest before standing on his knees, Chanyeol’s legs straddled below him.

“You make it difficult for me to stay patient,” Chanyeol murmurs in a low tone, dragging his voice against his throat. He rests his hands on the boy’s curved waist, snaking them downwards and taking a greedy snatch of his ass, sinking his fingers into the wonderful, soft flesh. Bunny flashes his pearly teeth with a titchy giggle, dragging his dainty fingers upwards across Chanyeol’s throat and hooking the taller man’s jaw up.

The fake blonde’s lips were blissfully plush. They kiss fervently, Bunny’s arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck, and the latter’s hand kneading the marvel that was Bunny’s ass—good thing that the scanty costume did a poor job of concealing it. Chanyeol took liberty of his paid service, cupping and rolling the stripper’s ass on his broad palms. He playfully smacks one of his cheeks, feeling it ripple under his contact, and Bunny giggles mid-kiss.

“Naughty naughty boy,” Bunny tugs his bottom lip, gazing at the criminal with hooded eyes. Bunny could feel the smirk on Chanyeol’s mouth as they kissed, the room filled with soft breaths and the soft smacking of their mouths. Chanyeol eventually leaves his mouth, kissing the corners of his lips and mouthing down his jaw. Bunny leaves a sigh for every kiss that Chanyeol left upon his skin, tilting his head back as Chanyeol slowly peppers his throat with kisses, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Now the real fun starts.

Chanyeol overpowers him, toppling their bodies over onto the bed. Bunny lets out a squeal as he collapses on top of the mattress, strawberry blonde hair spread around him like a halo, legs falling open—and _fuck_ was Chanyeol aroused. He’s all splayed out like a little minx, purring for Chanyeol to come and play with him, tongue rested upon his bottom lip like a trap. Such a gorgeous sight made Chanyeol’s slacks feel extremely suffocating.

“I see, alpha. Is this how you like to overpower little boys like me?” Bunny stares at the man towering over him with hooded eyes, hooking a finger onto his mouth. _God_ was the boy such a fucking tease. He’s squirming his hips onto the mattress as if he’s being thrusted into, spreading his legs until his heels were in the air, grasping his thighs and slowly sliding them up to the back of his knees. Chanyeol’s throat suddenly went very, very dry—Bunny had pushed all of his buttons and woke up some primal urge that Chanyeol didn’t have within him.

Chanyeol lowers himself onto the boy, continuing his previous ministrations on Bunny’s neck. Every little sigh that the boy emits went straight onto Chanyeol’s cock, and it was increasingly hard to keep himself decent. It didn’t help that Bunny was wrapping his legs around him, his heels digging into the back of Chanyeol’s legs. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to just tear off the boy’s costume and pound him raw until the mattress dents from the force.

Yet, Bunny seems different from all the other prizes that Chanyeol has taken home.

Completely out of nowhere, Bunny straddles Chanyeol tightly and forces him on his side, pushing him until Chanyeol collapsed on his back and Bunny was on top. Chanyeol was taken by surprise, and thought he could snap the fake blonde’s neck with half his strength, he was too shocked to reassert his dominance as Bunny pins his wrists at the sides of his head, rendering him defenseless and vulnerable. The thing that Chanyeol least expected was for his own cock to become harder, finding Bunny pinning him down and looming over him the _hottest_ thing he’s experienced.

“Sowwy,” Bunny purrs as he pouts, batting his eyelashes, his blonde hair tickling Chanyeol’s face. His nails dig into Chanyeol’s palms, “My game, my rules.”

He giggles at Chanyeol’s speechless stance, “What? Not used to being pinned down by such a hot babe like me?”

“I’ll be honest—definitely not,” Chanyeol wheezes out, a pleased smirk painted upon his lips. He knew he had a good game tonight as soon as he saw the way Bunny’s hips moved—but he wasn’t exactly expecting one of the best action in his life when he took the stripper home. Bunny giggles coyly, untying one of the poster bed’s curtains, using the cord to wound it up around Chanyeol’s wrists to tie them together.

“I can see it excites you so much, _Baby_ ,” Bunny purrs, hand briefly ghosting over Chanyeol’s clothed cock and snatching it away just as fast, earning a frustrated groan over the dark-haired man, “See how it feels when Bunny’s in _heat._ ”

Bunny lets out an endearing little giggle, standing on his knees now, straddling Chanyeol’s hips. Just as how they started their first meeting, he began to dance, swaying his hips and running his hands through his hair, his body making moves that made Chanyeol sweat. Bunny trailed his hands from the dangerous curve of his waist to his chest, pressing onto the tube of the costume, cupping it as if he had breasts. Every time he moved, the latex tightened on some part of his body and clings onto his toned abdomen, doing a poor job of concealing the naked visual of his body.

Bunny turns around now, and all that Chanyeol could focus on was the supple flesh of his ass. The dark-haired man groans almost instantly, cursing his tied hands, unable to thoroughly enjoy the experience of the stripper’s perky butt—all he could do was curse under his breath as Bunny moves to jiggle his ass, his skimpy costume allowing the flesh to ripple like juicy buns. Chanyeol thought this couldn’t get any better, but was proven wrong when Bunny bends to go on all fours, now twerking on his cock, in which every contact made Chanyeol let out a guttural groan from his throat.

“Holy _shit_ , Bunny,” Chanyeol bites his bottom lip, captivated by the way Bunny’s ass moved against his clothed cock. Bunny now simply sat atop of his groin and shook his ass that way, grinding the suppleness of his flesh against Chanyeol’s raging erection, and Chanyeol thought there was _no_ way he could get any harder than this.

“Feel the heat yet, _Baby Devil_?” Bunny purrs, turning his head partially to look at the helpless man underneath him, grinding his ass even harder, “Must be hot as _hell_ for you.”

“You are such a fucking tease, Bunny,” Chanyeol grunts, a gasp falling out of his mouth as Bunny grinds on him again—this time even more punishingly.

“Wouldn’t be called a striptease if I didn’t push all your buttons, now would it?” Bunny giggles, wiggling his ass, the little white bunny tail following the movement of his butt.

He stands on his knees, leaving Chanyeol unsatisfied yet again—though this time, it was for something even better. Bunny looks behind him one last time, smiling, before he reaches behind his back and slowly unzips his leotard, Chanyeol’s jaw unhinging as a crack of porcelain skin slowly reveals itself behind the black latex, widening as Bunny pulls the zip down to its tail. Bunny pulls the tube down and peels himself off of his costume, making a slow show of it, letting the costume fall down to his thighs to reveal the fullness of his ass, the flesh bouncing as it jumps out of the constraints of the latex.

“Oh my fucking _God,”_ Chanyeol hissed, biting his bottom lip, watching Bunny put away the costume neatly onto the floor, slipping out of his high heels. Bunny gives him a coy smile, gathering up his hair into a bun with his hands and shaking his ass—now completely naked and bare for Chanyeol’s eyes to feast on.

“How’s this, _Baby Devil_?” Bunny stuck out his tongue, his eyes dripping with a lustrous gleam, eyes half-lidded, thrusting his hips backwards even further and shaking his ass. He grabs one cheek with one hand and smacks it, the flesh bouncing shortly after contact with his palm, bending down to go all fours to reveal his pink, taut hole.

“ _Shit,_ Bunny,” Chanyeol gasps as Bunny sits on his clothed cock, now _extremely_ strained against his slacks to the point where its outline was visible, “They really gave me the club’s best.”

“Club’s been shooting up profits since I joined the bandwagon,” Bunny grins. He turns around slowly, still straddling Chanyeol’s hips between his knees, and Chanyeol was immediately in awe with the boy’s body. The stripper’s curves were _gorgeous_. Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to run his tongue down his midline, kiss every part of his porcelain chest, mouth the expanse of his taut stomach, pinch and tug at his pretty pink nipples. The boy was flushed cherry red below his abdomen, cock stiff against one thigh. He purrs and hovers over Chanyeol, ass visible even behind his mop of fake blonde hair. He unties the cords from Chanyeol’s wrists, and almost immediately the dark-haired man went to grab two whole palmful of his ass, squeezing to satisfy his greed.

“God _damn_ ,” Chanyeol kneads his ass in his palm. Bunny needed a good fucking spanking for an ass this voloptuous. It didn’t help that the boy looked all so innocent shoulders-up, his little pouty lips the colour of cherry, cheeks like young roses, eyes gleaming with something Chanyeol couldn’t name. The little minx was all kittenish, small and shaven to look like he’s barely legal—yet he darts out his tongue every time Chanyeol squeezes his ass, back arched so beautifully that Chanyeol knows for sure this wasn’t the first time he’s being paid for “extra services''.

“You’re so gorgeous, Bunny,” Chanyeol spreads his cheeks apart, a finger resting atop of his hole, making the fake blonde gasp breathlessly, “You sure I can’t keep you around?”

“Sorry Baby, I can’t,” Bunny feigns a pout, kissing Chanyeol at the corner of his mouth, “But you know…”

He runs down his finger down Chanyeol’s bare chest, licking his lips, “I can give you forever for a while.”

Bunny kisses his jaw, before mouthing down his neck. He leaves a trail of kisses down Chanyeol’s chest, slowly and delicately, taking his time as he slowly moves downwards. Chanyeol sighs as Bunny kisses just below his abdomen, chin grazing his erection, tongue licking at the zipper just to tease him.

“Such a fucking tease,” Chanyeol grunts, burying his hand in the fake blonde’s hair anyway when Bunny rubs the man’s thighs instead of touching his cock.

“You’ll survive with a little bit of toying,” Bunny teases, darting out his tongue on the wet spot on Chanyeol’s slacks. Chanyeol was breathless by the time Bunny unzips his pants with his pearly teeth, unbuttoning it and slowly pulling down his boxers, revealing the dark-haired man’s tall erection.

“Your cock’s so pretty,” Bunny purrs, holding it delicately in his hands, and his touch was a fiery sensation on Chanyeol’s appendage. It was disturbingly large in proportion to Bunny’s petite face, and perhaps thicker than Bunny’s pout could ever stretch. Even Bunny seems to be in awe, probably not very used to encountering a cock this huge—Chanyeol didn’t like to brag, but he’d say that he’s pretty well-endowed.

Bunny kisses the tip of his cock, pre-cum painting his pretty lips. He buries his tongue onto the slit, sliding it sensually against the sensitive flesh, earning spluttered gasps from the taller man as he slides the flat of his tongue against his head. Bunny’s little teaspoon mouth wraps around the bulbous head, lips clamped tight around the pink meat, milking pearl after pearl of pre-cum from the criminal.

“You’re so good, Bunny,” Chanyeol sinks his teeth onto his bottom lip, finding purchase in the boy’s hair as the latter licks up and down the expanse of his cock, tracing every vein and artery pronounced in his flesh. Bunny looks extremely endearing just from mouthing his cock, his pretty eyes locked onto Chanyeol’s cock as he spoils his erection with his lips and tongue.

It shocks Chanyeol when Bunny then sinks his throat onto his cock. His erection was _deliciously_ suffocated, enveloped in wet warmth. Bunny raises his head to the tip to shove it back down again, repeating the bobs of his head to Chanyeol’s utter pleasure.

For someone who had the mouth of a fucking Polo mint, Bunny’s throat defies all science and expectations. The boy’s throat was a plush constriction that knew no gag reflex, fitting way too snugly against Chanyeol’s cock like a glove—there was no way Bunny swallowed up a cock that huge without fitting it in his windpipe. His mouth felt too comfortable, too captivating. Bunny’s tongue rubbed up so lusciously against the underside of his cock, and Chanyeol could feel _every_ single millimeter of the muscle’s texture against his dick. Chanyeol groans when Bunny takes a deep dive to engulf all of his cock into the depths of his throat, his nose pressed flush against Chanyeol’s dark trimmed hair, staying there for full few seconds so the taller man could feel the constriction against his erection.

“ _Shit,_ with the way you’re doing it…” Chanyeol groans, watching the fake blonde slowly pull away, his lips clamped tightly around his moist cock, “I don’t think I’m gonna last at all.”

Bunny pops off his cock with a lewd sound, salive trailing from his cherry lips to the tip of Chanyeol’s erection. He gives the tip a small kiss, gripping the base to slowly jerk him off.

“Not my fault you got a cock the size of the _devil,_ ” Bunny juts out his bottom lip, his other hand joining to give what Chanyeol thought was a fine handjob, “Lucky you, I’m a slut.”

“I’m tempted to make you _my_ slut,” Chanyeol flicks one eyebrow up. Bunny bashfully looks away in a flush, looking back at him with a little giggle.

A brief moment of fetching the lube later, they’ve returned to the bed. Chanyeol’s laid his head on the pillow, lying on his back, watching Bunny lube up his cock. He _really_ did not have to do it so lewdly—back arched with his ass clear in view—but Chanyeol couldn’t say that he enjoyed the show all the same.

Bunny turns around again, ass facing Chanyeol. He takes ahold of the man’s cock, burying it between his ass, not inserting it quite yet. Chanyeol marvelled at the way his cock stayed in place, almost engulfed and being slowly jerked off by Bunny’s asscheeks, spreading lube onto his crack. Bunny gives him a little wiggle and _fuck_ was it hard not to cum just from the sight alone.

“Watch, Baby Devil,” Bunny raises his ass, cock aligned perfectly below his hole, his entrance teasing the tip.

The insertion was a delightful torture. Chanyeol felt like orgasming _just_ from watching his cock nestle into the taut little hole, first swallowing up the bulbous head, then struggling to engulf the rest. Bunny was s _tupidly_ tight and even the boy shivered from penetration, not even halfway through. Chanyeol could see that the hole strained to stretch around his girth, squeezing and suffocating his cock like an asphyxiation. Some few inches later and Chanyeol could feel the velvety warmth of the boy’s insides, rubbing against his dick in blissful friction—Chanyeol could honestly no longer feel the rest of his body. Bunny accelerates the rest of the process, burying Chanyeol deep inside him, and frankly Chanyeol’s was silenced for a while as he feels Bunny periodically tighten up around the _whole_ of his length.

“Jesus, it feels like you’re in my fucking guts,” Bunny said shakily, and Chanyeol notices that this was the first time his voice wavered. It’s easy to tell that he wasn’t used to this length, yet excitement drips from the gleam in his eyes, some lustful smile perched upon his lips. Chanyeol lets out a groan when Bunny wiggles a little, as if comfortably nestling his cock inside of him. Chanyeol squeezes his ass, pulling them apart, hissing when he saw the boy’s rim stretched beyond comfort, almost red from the strain, gloving his cock down to the base like a hair tie.

“Damn…” Chanyeol breathes out, running his hands down the boy’s curved, “You’re fucking wonderful.”

Bunny looks behind him and gives him a little wink. Chanyeol rests his hands on the boy’s ass.

“Well then,” Chanyeol smacks his asscheeks, earning a squeal from the boy, “Show me how Bunny hops when he’s in heat.”

“Hope you last long,” Bunny stuck out his tongue, “I hop _fast_.”

Bunny got himself comfortable, straddling Chanyeol’s legs and propping himself up on the taller man’s thighs. He raises up his ass, Chanyeol watching the tight rim roll upwards, lube trailing from the hole. Bunny pulls out to the edge of the very last inch, halfway up the tip—before he swallows up Chanyeol’s cock whole, and Chanyeol swore that his eyes went to the back of his brain.

Every bounce of Bunny’s ass felt like an ecstasy. The boy was so hellishly tight that Chanyeol felt his cock being tugged every time Bunny pulls away to the very tip. The stripper’s insides felt like a tight wet glove, mercilessly jerking him off. Wet sounds filled the room as Bunny buries the man’s cock balls-deep inside of him, amplified by the plush flesh of his ass bouncing on Chanyeol’s abdomen. Bunny was ruthless, riding him without room for his cock to breathe, his insides sliding against Chanyeol’s pulsating flesh in heat.

An additional delight was Bunny’s moans. He _mewls_ his pleasure, and each one sent a thrill right down to Chanyeol’s erection. Chanyeol couldn’t see his face properly, but the few times the boy looked back, he looked completely euphoric. His kohl-rimmed eyes were hooded with something far more sinful, lust rolling off each exhale that went past his lips, strawberry blonde hair stuck to his temples. He did not disappoint—he _does_ hop fast, bouncing on the other’s cock in impeccable rhythm. The lube makes the delicious friction all the more slick, his ass intent on milking out every drop of cum every time he pulls to the tip, creaming the boy’s insides with seed.

“Oh _fuck,_ Bunny…” Chanyeol dug his fingernails onto the boy’s ass, teeth stuck on his bottom lip. The shake of his ass was a charm, and Chanyeol was absolutely captivated. He loved seeing the boy’s rim slide up and down the slick expanse of his cock, smearing pre-cum and lube all over his hole and Chanyeol’s trimmed hair. Chanyeol smacks his ass, to which Bunny responded with a lewd moan, only encouraging Chanyeol to go over the edge.

Chanyeol was usually the dominant one—but whatever premise he had of turning the situation around died with the immense wave of pleasure. He lets Bunny take reign to ride his cock, hopping like a rabbit in heat. He lays back and enjoys the show, enjoying the wanton sounds that Bunny made, smacking his ass to coax him to go even faster.

“S-Shit, I’m close,” Chanyeol said breathlessly, unable to even keep a grip on the boy’s ass. It shocks him when Bunny rides him even faster, desperately plunging the man’s cock into his ass, brutally slamming himself down. Bunny, too, was lost in lust, Chanyeol’s cock too comfortable against his prostate, massaging it like a merciless tease.

“Go on,” Bunny pants, looking back, eyes swimming with sin, “Cum inside me. Paint m-my guts white. Fill me up to my stomach.”

Chanyeol groans as orgasm jerks through his body, hips stuttering against the mattress as pleasure tugs violently at his cock. He cums hard, Bunny whimpering as he feels his insides painted with liquid warmth, slowly moving his hips to milk out every single drop. Chanyeol pants as he recovers from his high, cock stiffer than bone, pulsating the last of his load. Bunny pulling out was a beautiful sight, the rim slightly pulled outwards as he pops off his cock with a lewd sound, Chanyeol’s satisfied erection lying slick and slimy against his stomach.

Bunny leans forward on all fours in exhaustion, but Chanyeol saw that he had one more trick up his sleeve. Bunny reaches under and behind him, inserting two of his dainty little fingers past his rim. Chanyeol curses under his breath at the tease, watching the boy slowly finger himself, rubbing and stretching his entrance while it was dripping with cum.

“Tainting my insides,” Bunny moans, eyes gleaming, “How naughty.”

He pulls out his fingers, the sticky substance oozing down his hole. He turns around, facing Chanyeol now. He opens his mouth and lewdly sucks his digits, sticky with cum, lapping it up down to his knuckles. Their gazes lock; Bunny had such a dark, lustrous look in his eyes—even now, Chanyeol could not name what it was. He groans when Bunny delicately takes hold of his cock and sucks him clean, puckering up and the tip and letting go with a loud smack of his lips.

“I have no words,” Chanyeol says breathlessly. He places his hand on Bunny’s jaw, appreciatively stroking him with his thumb, “You’re fucking amazing.”

“My fucking’s amazing, or am I fucking amazing?” Bunny purrs.

“Both.”

Bunny giggles in his pearly teeth.

Chanyeol watches as Bunny gets up, retrieving the costume back. He slips back into his leotard, Chanyeol blinking rapidly as he tries to figure out how Bunny managed to hide his still hard cock into the costume without making an obvious tent.

“Don’t you want to finish?” Chanyeol props himself up by the elbows. Bunny smiles and shakes his head, strawberry blonde wisps shaking with him.

“I gotta get back to the club,” he simpers, “They’ll notice if I’m gone for too long.”

He slides the tube of his costume side to side. Bunny dons his high heels and zips his leotard back.

“I’m there tomorrow too, if you fancy a visit,” Bunny winks. He gives a little wiggle of his bunny tail and opens the door.

“See ya later, Baby Devil.”

* * *

It’s a little after twilight. Chanyeol’s out on his porch, phone on the glass table, cold whisky in one hand. He drinks enough to ease his nerves—but he knows when to stop. Can’t be drunk on the job, and can’t be tipsy when he’s driving. He glances at the phone. Any minute now, and it’ll ring the signal.

Chanyeol picks it up after it rang for a few counts, just before the voicemail per usual. Silence meets him. Downing the rest of his whisky, he shuts the phone and gets dressed up for the night.

Sehun’s not with him today, so Chanyeol’s out on a solo job. His usual partner in crime has been recruited to do a bigger break-in with another group. Since he’s doing solo, he’s chosen a much smaller mission. The pay’s not as big, but it’s still a decent amount of cash for small work. He changes cars at The Company’s basement, and briefly reviews the details they’ve sent him. Small bank branch some double-digit miles away, minimal security. After conjuring a plan, Chanyeol drives off into the night, pulling a mask on.

He arrives at the site, scanning the area. No CCTV around, only one at the entrance—poor surveillance. He carries his bag of equipment and carefully moves towards the small building. Shutting down the camera from a distance away, he pulls out his crowbar to force open the door—only to be shocked when the door creaks open with the wind.

 _Low security for fucking real,_ Chanyeol rolls his eyes, putting the crowbar back into the bag. He enters quietly into the darkness, shocked when he almost stumbles into _another_ crowbar. He picks it up, frowning, looking around. Someone else has, for sure, broken in before him.

He nervously hopes that perhaps The Company had fucked up their assignment system and accidentally put two people on the same job—but the syndicate usually never makes mistakes, especially at administrative level. But if it’s not, Chanyeol’s fucked up _big time_. Missions have to be completed, and failure was punished with death. If he does not come back with the money—or at least come up with a way to replace the earnings he was supposed to rob—the Devil would raise Hell upon him.

Chanyeol decides to explore anyway, hoping that it was another Company member. He walks down the office, finding that every door had been opened and was ajar. He broke out in nervous sweat as he noticed that the vault’s door was open. Maybe it was a trap—or another robber—or even an employee, who knew? If there were any unwanted witnesses, Chanyeol was screwed.

Chanyeol could hear quiet shuffling of movement, and his body decided fight over flight. Just as he made his decision however, a black figure peeks from the vault, carrying what was undoubtedly stolen money—and before Chanyeol could react, the figure flew across the room and pinned him to the floor, wrangling his body, knees strapped to his legs so Chanyeol couldn't move them. The figure was small for sure, but packed one hell of a strength. Chanyeol tries to overthrow the body atop of him, but shifted his priorities when two hands came to firmly grip his neck.

Chanyeol began to suffocate, trying to pry the figure’s hands off of his neck. Remembering the gun placed at the pocket of his thigh, he tries to fetch it from his side—except his perpetrator, too, seemed to have spotted his movement. The figure scrambles to dislodge his gun from his thigh, throwing it as far as possible. Seemingly realising something, the figure tries to scramble off Chanyeol’s mask, yanking it from his face. Chanyeol gasps at the air, though he was still being choked. What he did _not_ expect was for the other to let out a shocked noise, and the choking stopped.

“Holy _shit!_ ”

Chanyeol sputters at the air that now flowed inside his lungs, trying to make sense of the situation. He watches as the figure perched atop of him pause in confusion, yanking off their own mask, wispy strawberry-blonde hair slowly materialising from the balaclava—

Bunny stared at Chanyeol in confusion, his lashes blinking in the dim light. Chanyeol had meant to book it, but laid in stunned silence as he looked at the boy he’d spent in bed not even twenty-four hours ago, straddling him—though now with different intent.

“B-Bunny?”


	2. Encounter!

" _Unbelievable_. Unbelievable!" Bunny's irritated voice swims through the zoom of the night air, the scenery blurring by them. Despite what seems to be clearly perceived anger, Chanyeol thought he still looked cute in a way. He tries to hide it though; and anyway, displeasure of the mission overridden his cock's feelings. After a shouting match done in whispers in the bank branch, Chanyeol agreed to at least drop him off at a location for his convenience—the stolen money however, is still very much in dispute.

Robbing the same bank, having previously known each other (though rather briefly), is hilarious in retrospect—except they could not get into agreement on the money. See, Bunny snatched it up first, so it's rightfully his; yet Chanyeol also had an obligation to deliver an _exact_ payload, and if the Company finds out he's failed his mission, he's doomed. And it looks like the money's not leaving Bunny's black satchel, tightly embraced around his skinny fingers. An alternative was simply to get rid of Bunny, but unfortunately Chanyeol's cock (and really just human emotions in general) protested against that. _Sheesh, hormones._

"Finders keepers," Bunny stressed his voice, and Chanyeol seemed to step on the gas a little harder every time he said that. Bunny was as hard to negotiate when he's not a stripper. Chanyeol's not even sure why he even allowed the other to pool in the Company car when he's not giving up the money.

By now, though, he was ready to give up. The night wasted his resources and yielded him no profit, but he's got more than enough to go on. The one worry that remained was the Devil: fucking up a mission would land you in _real_ hellish trouble. Chanyeol must deliver the money somehow or he'll lose his head.

"Listen. I don't really care about the money right now. You have it," Chanyeol tried to calm his strenuous voice, "But you gotta hand me the satchel. I need 80% of it."

"80? Might as well shoot me dead and take the load," Bunny said, bewildered. Chanyeol snorted and held up his glock, one hand on the wheel and one hand aimed to shoot at Bunny's forehead. Bunny doesn't flinch—not even as much as a blink, his eyes glittering in the dark.

"Try me. See if I care," Bunny huffed irritatedly, his eyes a fierce gleam in the dark. For some reason, Chanyeol's hand lowered. He couldn't muster the dare to do it.

"It's a life and death matter," Chanyeol looked at him—it wasn't really a plea, moreso a persuasion. Bunny, rather frustratingly, giggles at him in a rather sneery way and tossed his head to the side, his strawberry blonde hair swiping across the air like a disagreement. Even in this circumstance Chanyeol thinks he’s alluring, and honestly Chanyeol’s all too ready to rob another bank just to make up lost cost—but every robbery is timed, and he can’t be late to deliver his payload.

“Why?”

“Because.”

“ _Becauuuuuseeeee?_ ” Bunny sang, which fueled Chanyeol’s irritation. Honestly, he’s ratted himself out more to this man in the span of less than a day compared to his robbing career. Still, he knows that if he doesn’t talk, he doesn’t stand a chance of getting that money. It doesn’t look like Bunny’s the type to talk, though—he didn’t even panic when he found a gun next to Chanyeol’s tent just shy of 24 hours ago.

“It’s the mafia.”

“Uh oh. You’re a lackey,” Bunny looked at him, popping his lips together—it was supposed to be all teasy and annoying, but Bunny sounded more like he felt sorry for Chanyeol. Bunny lets out a sigh that condensed at the window, laying his head back onto the seat.

“You shouldn’t ever sign up for a group. You know that shit will haunt you for life,” Bunny said sympathetically—to which Chanyeol simply scoffed.

“Wasn’t my plan.”

“Mm. Crossed paths with the wrong guys and now you have a debt to pay?”

Chanyeol looks at Bunny’s glittering eyes, rather surprised that Bunny hit it dead on the nail. Bunny reads Chanyeol’s silence as confirmation of his statement and billows a soft sigh. To Chanyeol’s surprise, Bunny places the bag on his leg space and puts his legs up—and Chanyeol gets a fascinating view of his shapely legs.

“Go on then,” Bunny puts his arms behind his neck and lowered the seat down until he was laying back, “But you’re still dropping me off.”

“Where?”

“Club, duh,” Bunny rolled his eyes, “And hurry up, I’m already late.”

* * *

Chanyeol had several seconds to make it upstairs to the top floor of the Company, but he made it in time, briefly panting before he entered the Devil’s room. Chanyeol realised he hadn’t counted the money and was anxious about the possibility of Bunny cheating him out—but alas, Bunny hadn’t secretly taken a portion of the money for himself. Relieved that the Devil’s guards haven't shot him, Chanyeol returns to the basement, finding Bunny still perched at the Company car, applying what seems to be lipstick.

“It’s done now,” Chanyeol opened the car door. He shakes the money bag in front of the stripper-slash-robber, “Twenty’s yours. I kept my word.”

“About time. I’m half an hour late,” Bunny said absent-mindedly, carefully applying his lip colour, transfixed at the rear-view mirror. He smacks his lips together, angling his face left and right to admire the handiwork that is his eye makeup, which he had done in the few minutes that Chanyeol was gone. Despite his lateness, Bunny doesn’t seem to be pressed for time.

“If you could hop out of the car,” Chanyeol held the bag still, frowning at the fact that Bunny hasn’t taken it from his hands yet, “Then we can get on the road.”

“Good idea,” Bunny smiled sweetly at him, and Chanyeol was instantly in awe at how _alluring_ he looked. His kohl-rimmed eyes seemed to instantly charm Chanyeol that the latter was speechless moments after Bunny stepped out of the car. Bunny clearly noticed but pretended not to, coyly walking along the parking lot to find Chanyeol’s car, and the next thought that popped onto Chanyeol’s mind was _fuck, I gotta have him tonight._

“Avoid the potholes when you drive, m’kay?” Bunny puts his elbows on Chanyeol’s Range Rover, chin on his hands (and his ass stuck out unnecessarily), “I gotta put my highlights on still.”

Jeez.

Chanyeol drove him to the club, occasionally looking at Bunny applying his makeup in the mirror. Bunny’s fingers seem so delicate and steady—despite the potholes that Chanyeol couldn’t avoid, there wasn’t a single tremor of his hands, and the shimmery highlight on Bunny’s cheeks appeared impeccable. The urge to hold his jaw and pull him into a kiss was difficult to hold down.

“How do I look?” Bunny turns his face to look at Chanyeol. Bunny undeniably looks _gorgeous;_ his eyes trapped him in instantly, cheeks dusted with glimmering pink, his lips so inviting that Chanyeol immediately had flashbacks of last night. Chanyeol though, not used to complimenting, really didn’t know what to say except shift his legs to hide the tent in his pants.

“You look nice,” Chanyeol decided to settle on a safe one. Bunny’s lips immediately formed a pout.

“Sheesh. That’s it? You’re supposed to hype me up, you know,” Bunny brushed his fingers through his hair, “Do I look like a slut?”

“ _What?_ ” Chanyeol choked, gripping his steering wheel. Bunny seems unphased.

“I’m supposed to look like a whore, you know. I gotta look like my asshole loosened up because I just got fucked by three cocks and they all came inside me at once,” Bunny said without blinking, and Chanyeol wasn’t so sure that he was being serious or not. Chanyeol just nodded, unsure of what to say, and Bunny seemed satisfied.

They pulled up at the club’s parking lot. It’s a lot quieter than the front entrance. Chanyeol was supposed to drive off as soon as Bunny’s out, but Bunny’s already stepped off and walked away, leaving his money behind. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Chanyeol carried the satchel and tried to catch up to Bunny’s moving figure, already moving past a few doors. Evidently Chanyeol’s had just stepped into behind-the-scenes—the club’s workers were bustling back and forth, skimpily dressed, and was curiously looking at Chanyeol who was the only one in any way decently dressed. Chanyeol followed Bunny to a dressing room of some sort. Clearly Bunny had the privilege of having his own room to prepare in.

“Ugh, I’m nearly an hour late now. Minseok’s going to _kill_ me,” Bunny started undressing himself right in front of the mirror, and Chanyeol’s mouth gaped open, looking away (rather hesitantly). He couldn’t help but take a few guilty peeks, though—once more he catches sight of the glory that is Bunny’s ass, and Chanyeol distinctively remembers how just a day ago he’d been buried balls-deep inside the same body.

“Who’s Minseok?” Chanyeol cleared his throat. Sure, he had libido of his own, but he knew when to be dignified. It’s hard when Bunny moves across _right_ in front of his eyes though, and Chanyeol is now confronted with Bunny’s bare figure standing stark in front of him.

“My boss. Club manager. He has high expectations for sure,” Bunny said casually, trying to sift through various costumes that hung at a bar. It’s absolutely _killing_ Chanyeol—the way he acted as if he wasn’t skin-bare in front of another person was _absolutely_ devastating to Chanyeol’s cock, “If I’m lucky I’ll just have to pay extra to make up my missing shifts.”

“I can pay that for you,” Chanyeol offered, half looking away and half fixated at Bunny’s curvaceous body. Bunny just giggled at him, currently shimmying into a costume.

“It’s fine. I would’ve been late anyway. I went to that bank on foot, so,” Bunny shrugged.

Bunny had picked out this latex tube dress, its reflection a glare even in the dim light. The top covered his chest, and it ended only halfway up his ass. When Bunny bent down to put on high heels, the dress rode up and Chanyeol _swore_ he could see everything that an ass was meant to hide. Chanyeol at this point had lost his dignity and stared anyway, watching Bunny trying to shimmy his dress down so that it covered his ass.

Just as Bunny placed his bunny ears atop of his head, someone barged in without knocking. He's this huge, gangly man—not as tall as Chanyeol, but certainly more muscled. He looked as if he could easily be the club's more masculine pole dancers, but the air around him spoke authority. Bunny seemed used to this man barging into his room.

"Who's this?" the man barked, pointing at Chanyeol while looking at Bunny. Bunny sighed and walked around the room, as if looking for something.

"He's a number one fan, chill," Bunny rolled his eyes, "He's nice, you know. His name's Baby. Isn't that so cute?"

"You know we can't bring in guests," the man said gruffly, crossing his arms, glaring at Chanyeol up and down. The rough tone of his voice actually irked Chanyeol a little—this man looked like he could swipe Bunny on the floor with a movement of his arm. Bunny however, seemed nonchalant and unbothered around him, swatting his fingers at him.

"Hush hush now Minseokkie, don't get your panties all in a twist," Bunny huffed. He had on these press-on nails now, and it looked like it could swipe across somebody's face and wound them. Chanyeol looked at the other man standing in the room—so this was his boss. He looked more like a pimp if anything, and certainly a good few decades older than Bunny.

" _And_ you're late," Minseok crossed his arms, unimpressed, "An hour and counting. There's patrons to _serve_ , Baekhyun. I'm going to start doubling the consequences from now on."

"You'd do that to Baekhyunnie?" Bunny—or Baekhyun, rather—pouted. He coyly stalked his way towards Minseok, cozying himself up to the much older man. Chanyeol instantly recognised his kittenish act; the way he swayed his hips would swoon any man, gay or not. Baekhyun's good at it too—he purred at Minseok, looking up at him with hooded eyes. Minseok at first seemed unrelenting, but softened when Baekhyun came to _almost_ kiss him, brushing his lips on his jaw instead.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Baekhyun murmured, and it's evident that he's already made Minseok cave. The latter strengthened his resolve however and scoffed.

"You can't just do something that jeopardises my business and expect to get away with it," Minseok seethed through his teeth. Baekhyun amped up his coyness and hovered his hand right above the man's crotch, his fake nails barely scratching at his jeans—but it's already clear that Baekhyun has won. The man was already weak at the knees, and it didn't help when Baekhyun reached up to brush his lips on the older man's ear, nipping it teasingly.

"I can make it up to you…" Baekhyun murmured, a little moan escaping his lips as he hardened his grip on the older man's crotch. It was absolutely gross to watch but Chanyeol was transfixed anyway, watching Baekhyun slowly bat his pretty eyelashes. Chanyeol watched as Minseok's hand snaked its way below Baekhyun's scanty dress, just barely cupping his ass.

"You nasty little slut," Minseok groaned in a low whisper, digging his fingers into Baekhyun's plush flesh. Chanyeol felt himself heat up under the collar and scowled silently as he realised what that feeling was. No _way_ in hell he was jealous. He just met Baekhyun a day ago too, and knew nothing of him. He's fucked plenty of men before him. Why did this one make him as heated up as he was now?

"Fine. Only this time round," Minseok rolled his eyes, but blushed when Baekhyun giggled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Minseok tries to hide how pleased he was by turning away.

"And _you_ ," Minseok pointed at Chanyeol, "You can't be here. No guests allowed."

With that, he sauntered off and slammed the door closed.

"Stupid old man," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, chortling to himself, adjusting his faux bunny ears in the mirror, "He's so easy."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol spoke after a long while of not, his throat dry just from what he'd witnessed. Sure enough, Baekhyun's head perked up from the name and he smiled sweetly.

"That's my government name babe," he pouts a little kiss. He looked around and sighed, "You can't be around here."

"Yeah. I better get going, actually," Chanyeol sets the satchel down, realising that he's been holding it for a long time, "Well, I'll see y—"

"Nonsense, you're dropping me off home, aren't you?" Baekhyun batted his eyelashes, and Chanyeol _swore_ he could really shoot him right now. Before Chanyeol could say anything, Baekhyun had shoved him inside a wardrobe, trying to hide him in various costumes.

"What the fuck?" Chanyeol hissed, trying to get Baekhyun's hands off of him, but for all of the stripper's tiny figure, the boy was _surprisingly_ strong. Made sense why he was able to heckle Chanyeol into the floor earlier, actually.

"Yeah, you're staying here so you can drive me home in your big fancy car," Baekhyun smiles.

"You can call a cab?"

"That's expensive," Baekhyun wrinkled his little button nose, and Chanyeol scoffed in disbelief. _Expensive_? Baekhyun was earning an apartment rent per _day_.

"I don't see why you can't just—" Chanyeol began, but was immediately stunned by Baekhyun's plush lips pressed against him, pushing him against the wardrobe, almost in a desperate and feverish way. Baekhyun was already tonguing his mouth and… who was Chanyeol to say no? The taller man grasped his hair and pulled him closer, head tilted in drastically opposite directions, as if to suck each other's faces off. It didn't help that Baekhyun was stroking him through his pants, gripping him in all the right ways, and Chanyeol returned the favour by fervently groping his dress, once more feeling the plushness of his flesh. It's only been a few fleeting seconds and Chanyeol already felt strained around his pants, and Baekhyun's needy little moans only made his blood rush downwards even faster.

Baekhyun broke apart quite suddenly however, stepping back and correcting his dress, leaving Chanyeol to stall in the wardrobe awkwardly, an obvious tent in his pants.

"I'll be back in a bitsy, m'kay?" Baekhyun showed off his pearly teeth, and Chanyeol decided that there was no way he was escaping this, "Just stay in there in case Minseok comes in. Bye Baby!"

And just like that, Baekhyun shoved the doors into a close, and Chanyeol watched through the gap how Baekhyun's ass bounced when he skipped to exit the room.

Chanyeol laid his head back and sighed, feeling his ears touch a furry scarf. He handed through the various costumes around him.

_What now?_

* * *

It's well past midnight, and Chanyeol knows more than anything that clubs last way past early morning. He's not even sure why he's still here—he could just shimmy out of the room right now, find the back door and leave— _if he wanted to_. The problem was the very fact that he's chosen to stay, stuffed in a wardrobe that smelled like perfume and sweat, browsing through his phone that was very nearly dying. He scowled every few moments or so. Why had he chosen to stay? Not like _Baekhyun_ was someone important to him.

 _Damn him and his dick's feelings_. What was Chanyeol hoping for, another bone?

Well—yeah. Maybe. That was probably obvious, but it's not like he could just go to another club and find it somewhere else. There was just _something_ about Baekhyun that made him _feel_ like he had to invest. Like he was _obligated_ to follow his wishes.

The thing is, it's well past 2AM, and Chanyeol's already at the end of his wits. His phone was at a measly 5%, and this wardrobe was getting stuffy. Finally deciding to call it quits, he struggled out of the mass of costumes he's made himself comfortable in and stepped out of the wardrobe, carrying the satchel with him—except the door to the room suddenly burst open, and Chanyeol was forced to shuffle back into the costumes again, shutting the doors just in time before the person ever noticed he'd ever gotten out.

It's Baekhyun in his skimpy dress, sans his bunny ears. Chanyeol sighed a breath of relief, he could step out after all—except someone else tumbled in after him, and Chanyeol retracted his hands from pushing against the wardrobe. The man—undeniably Minseok, from his burliness—was all over Baekhyun, face buried against the crook of the shorter's neck. Baekhyun was giggling as Minseok pushed him against the sofa, both collapsing on top of the seats, and immediately Chanyeol felt an _insane_ amount of jealousy burning up his throat.

"S-Stop it, I'm ticklish, I'm ticklish—" Baekhyun squealed, squirming underneath Minseok's mouth that was latched onto his neck. Chanyeol felt absolutely morose, because he could see the ordeal _clearly_ through the gaps of the wardrobe that arranged in a downward ridge.

"Go pick someone your own size!" Baekhyun cackled, finally managing to push Minseok off. Minseok had clearly let his guard down, his authority now only exclusively in sexual context. He rests his hands atop of his hips, looking at Baekhyun with a tilted head.

"You know I love boys _your_ size," Minseok huskily spoke. His hands crept up Baekhyun's thighs, as if he was Minseok's to toy with, spreading them apart with ease. Baekhyun, wearing a skintight dress that barely covered his ass, meant that the parting of his legs rode up his dress, showing off the milky white that was his ass and thighs, crack in bare view. Baekhyun giggled, hooking his index finger onto his bottom lip, playing clueless. That coy act—Chanyeol only knew him for less than two days, yet it felt like he's already known Baekhyun's ploy for years.

"You're such a creep," Baekhyun said toothily, lisped over his finger. Despite the insult, Minseok's grin grew even wider.

"You're small, you're slight. You're so easy to tie up, so easy for me to take control of," Minseok spoke, and Chanyeol felt something within him constrict. Minseok's yellowing grin was… _sinister._ There was roleplay, and there was downright evil. Minseok _radiated_ evil—the thing is, Chanyeol couldn't attribute this feeling to anything else but his own jealousy. And he absolutely cannot just burst out and stop this: one, Baekhyun didn't seem to be in immediate threat. In fact, he seemed to be playing along quite well, which meant that he was enjoying the ordeal. Two, bursting out of the wardrobe would possibly mean Baekhyun getting fired from his job. Baekhyun had given Minseok his word that he'd kick Chanyeol out of his room, after all. Baekhyun was going out on a limb for him, and Chanyeol would feel guilt to no end if he were to mess it up.

"What are you gonna do, you big, _bad_ wolf?" Baekhyun hummed, tongue out in a loll, legs folded against his knees, "You're gonna eat me up? Gonna swallow me whole?"

"I'll tell you what _I'm_ gonna do to you, little boy," Minseok rasped, leaning over him. He had his middle finger teasing and squirming inside of Baekhyun's taut hole, and the stripper was letting out these vulnerable little whimpers that made Chanyeol's cock react innapropriately.

"I'm going to tear you apart, limb by limb," Minseok growled, inserting another finger—"I'm going to make you scream, make you tell atop of your lungs,"—Minseok's three fingers in, thrusting them in and out of Baekhyun's ass, making the younger squirm and moan—"I'm going to swallow you whole and eat you up alive,"—Minseok was _wrecking_ him with jerky thrusts of his fingers and Baekhyun was _losing_ it, round eyes looking up at Minseok pleadingly, tongue out like a dog, mewing like a little kitten.

Without a warning, Minseok flipped Baekhyun to his knees and yanked up his dress, and Chanyeol got to see Baekhyun's sinfully voluptuous ass once more through the gaps in the wardrobe. Problem was, it was _Minseok_ 's hands running through them, and so having a boner at this moment of time felt horribly confusing. Regardless, Chanyeol could see that Minseok had absolutely _no_ regard for patience, immediately whipping out his cock to insert it into the stripper's hole. _Are penises really that disgusting?_ Chanyeol recoiled as he saw Minseok's solid shaft being taken out. _Maybe that's just his. Hopefully my cock doesn't look like it's been cut off and chucked in the trash to be re-attached again a decade later_.

They fucked like they were in _heat_. Baekhyun's on all fours on the couch, dress ridden up to his stomach, moaning like a whore as Minseok mercilessly pounds into him. Minseok was working up a sweat, groaning, nails digging into his hips as he _rails_ the younger into oblivion. It was weird to think that Chanyeol had just been occupying the same hole just a day ago, fucking into the tightness that also made Minseok lose his wits, yanking Baekhyun's hair until the younger's head was pulled backwards.

Almost instantaneously, Minseok stops moving. His hips stutter as he lets out a loud groan—Chanyeol could only guess that he had met his end, and was finishing inside the boy. Baekhyun whimpered as Minseok filled him up, enduring Minseok's nail-enforced grip, as if they were mating animals. As soon as Minseok finished, he tucked it back into his pants and zipped up, leaving Baekhyun vulnerable on the couch.

"No monkey business tomorrow, Baek," Minseok places back his belt, "And _no_ special guests."

"What, they make you jealous or something?" Baekhyun nips back, still catching his breath. Minseok only growled in response, before bidding him a goodbye and leaving the room, not even offering to take care of the other.

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun slumped on the couch, his head sliding down the leather. Baekhyun seemed to curl up, tucking his knees into his arms. To Chanyeol's shock, his whole body started trembling and, after a little while, Baekhyun emitted a noise that was unmistakably the sound of crying, soft sobs echoing through the silence of the room.

Minutes pass, and his cries subside into little sobs, then little sniffles. He tucks his messy hair behind his ears and looked to where Chanyeol hid, eyes puffy with tears.

"You can come out now," Baekhyun murmured, sniffing. Chanyeol, a little dumbstruck, creaks open the wardrobe doors, stepping out into the dim room. Baekhyun's makeup was ruined, running down his cheeks in streaks, smudged where he wiped it. His fake blonde hair was stuck against his temples, and Chanyeol thought he was the most beautiful, broken thing he has ever seen.

"Stupid old man. Bastard. Fucking creep. Stupid bitch," Baekhyun muttered into his arms, only to be interpreted as insults to his boss. Chanyeol stood in silence, bag in one hand, unsure of what to do. He looked around, spotting some tissues, figuring out that the least he could do was… clean up after Minseok's filth.

"Do you want to…" Chanyeol moved towards him with a box of tissues, awkwardly gesturing where Minseok had evidently dumped his load. Baekhyun sniffled and shuffled in his seat, exposing what's between his legs once more. It felt weird to clean up someone else, but Chanyeol could feel that Baekhyun was grateful, the latter muttering curses towards his boss as Chanyeol cleaned him up.

"T-Thanks," Baekhyun sniffled, wiping his eyes once more. He got up, striding towards another door that was presumably the bathroom. He shut the door behind him and Chanyeol heard the water run, presumably the sink, since Baekhyun later came out with his face cleaned off of make-up, and sans his fake nails.

"You're taking me home, yeah?" Baekhyun toothily smiled at him, and it seemed to Chanyeol like a completely brand-new Baekhyun came out of the bathroom. His eyes were devoid of that previous sadness—he seemed so sassily fresh, gait in his walk, hips swaying from side to side as he digs through a different wardrobe. This time, he clothes himself in jeans and a shirt—and suddenly, Baekhyun just seemed so normal, so… ordinary. Like a man Chanyeol has never met before.

_How do you do that?_

"Let's go," Baekhyun purred against his shoulders, and Chanyeol was left with no choice but to trot down the club and out the backdoor, into the parking lot. Darkness surrounds them as they went to find Chanyeol's car, parked exactly where they'd left it. Curiously, Baekhyun had comfortably clasped his hands onto Chanyeol's, as if they'd done this a million times before, and they hadn't met just a day ago.

Baekhyun had groggily muttered an address before he fell asleep on the passenger seat, temple resting against the window. Chanyeol couldn't help but steal glimpses of his face, now devoid of thick eyeshadow and blush, illuminated by the streetlights. He had these beautiful appled cheeks, with rosy lips to match. His eyelashes flutter as he falls in and out of consciousness, murmuring in his sleep, strawberry-blonde hair resting against his face and Chanyeol thought— _wow_.

Chanyeol was surprised when the address lead up to a student apartment complex, the buildings each with their own little darkened colours. He pulled up by the sidewalk, and a little murmur came out of Baekhyun's lips.

"Keys in my pocket," his voice floats sleepily like a dream, "Fourth floor, to the left."

It's not like Chanyeol was annoyed, being told what to do left and right—but it's not like he _had_ to do it, all the same. The thing is, Chanyeol didn't _mind_ doing it. Baekhyun, somehow… he had the power to tell him to do _anything_.

Chanyeol exits the car, slinging the bag of cash on his shoulders before going to the other side. He opened the door and catches Baekhyun in his arms, the other's head lolling into his shoulders. Carefully, Chanyeol carried him into the building and into his apartment door, shuffling a little to unlock it with Baekhyun in his arms.

"Home sweet home," Chanyeol murmured, entering into the premise that Baekhyun presumably called home. From Baekhyun's extravagant act, Chanyeol would've expected a little glamour and mess—except Baekhyun's apartment was… _comfortable_ , quite cozy-looking. Here and there were fairy lights, strung up on the wall, every corner decorated with a potted plant. Chanyeol finds the bedroom at first try and opened the door to a white-sheeted bed, clothes hanging where there was space for it. Carefully, Chanyeol laid Baekhyun down, placing the bag of money beside a desk. A little murmur emits from him again.

"I want... pajamas…" Baekhyun mumbled, limply raising an arm towards a chair tucked into the desk. Upon the chair were his clothes.

Assuming Baekhyun was _not_ to change into it by himself, Chanyeol went to take off his clothes. There was something… _intimate_ about it, looping his fingers underneath the other's shirt, carefully easing his arms up so he could take it off. Came away Baekhyun's pants, then his underwear, and there he was—vulnerable against the sheets, limbs weak and asleep, to be taken advantage of, to rob, to break, to murder, to… take care of.

Chanyeol took the other set of clothes from the chair and carefully eased Baekhyun's limbs into them—a shirt that was two sizes big and a pair of shorts. He sighed as he finished, looking at Baekhyun's moonlit figure, so absolutely fragile—and he stepped away to leave, before the small sleepy voice piped up again.

"Don't leave," he said—and this time, he had one eye cracked open, one arm reaching towards him—"Sleep with me. I'm cold."

Chanyeol opened his mouth, to say… a complaint? But found that there was nothing he wanted to say. He looked around, as if trying to decide—before he sighed, and took off his jacket. Chanyeol took off his pants, running through his hair before he slipped underneath the sheets, laying on the other side of the bed, careful not to disturb Baekhyun's body. Almost immediately, Baekhyun came to rest his head in the crook of his neck and wrapped his arms around him, briefly rising his head up and kissing Chanyeol straight on the lips.

"Night night," he sleepily muttered, before his head fell in a thump and he passed out from exhaustion, giving no time for Chanyeol to even process his lips being pressed into his own. Pushing to think about Baekhyun's bizarre personality until tomorrow, Chanyeol sidled up against Baekhyun's body, closing his eyes… sighing as he lets his mind rest.

"Goodnight, Baekhyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, long time no see! Here with a 2nd update, this time we have some character development :3 I love building Baek’s personality so much haha.
> 
> Hopefully the next update won’t take as long! Stay tuned!


	3. (Booty) Call

_ WHAM _ . At superhuman speed, Chanyeol immediately pulled the blade out of his jacket and held it against his perpetrator, panting as he tried to catch his breath. Baekhyun, holding a stack of pancakes coated with syrup, raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.

“Not used to being woken up for breakfast?” Baekhyun shook the little plate of pancakes, _both_ eyebrows now raised. Chanyeol, realising that he was holding the blade against Baekhyun’s throat, sheepishly retracts his arm, ashamed that he was a little too quick to act.

Chanyeol looked around—it must be noon, judging by the amount of sunlight that filtered through the room. Yes, he remembers now: he dropped Baekhyun here and he had fallen asleep, right in his very room. It’s just that all sorts of people that opposed _The Company_ would sometimes barge into his house and try to kill him, knowing that he was a member of that group. Chanyeol had quite a few close calls, and so he developed a habit of jerking awake and brandishing a knife if his sleepy brain detected another presence in the room.

Baekhyun, however, doesn’t even react—he simply sighed at the sight of the knife. Chanyeol’s beginning to wonder who Baekhyun _truly_ is. He’s a stranger, sure, but he’s no ordinary stranger. This man, on top of sucking cock like a nympho, is not afraid of guns, doesn’t flinch at knives, finds criminals ‘hot’, robs banks, and can topple a 6’ man with ease. All of that packed into a smooth-skinned baby with apples for cheeks, pouty lips, and hair that smelled like strawberries.

The younger simply pushed the pancakes into his chest and left for the door, and Chanyeol gets a brief view of the _cutest_ thing that was Baekhyun’s ass, poorly clad in shorts and half-covered by an oversized shirt. It’s a little bit too early to think about ass, but Chanyeol finds it _extremely_ hard to control where his eyes wander off.

A minute later, Baekhyun comes back with a strawberry in his mouth, and—without warning—he sits atop of Chanyeol’s lap, straddling his hips, chewing on his berry. Chanyeol, _absolutely losing his mind,_ sat up a little, mostly wanting to cover up the fact that he was already half-hard, but also because it was a little demeaning to have the other converse with him while Chanyeol’s lying down. In sex, it’s a bit different—but otherwise, Chanyeol has a bit of an ego complex.

“What, want me to spoon-feed you?” Baekhyun sighed, noticing that Chanyeol was dumbly holding the plate of pancakes, absolutely transfixed at the fact that Baekhyun was so casual about touching other people. Baekhyun cut the pancakes up into little pieces and spoons them into Chanyeol’s mouth—the latter had no choice but to unhinge his jaw and be fed, like an infant.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke after he swallowed, watching Baekhyun spoon bits of pancake into his own mouth. A little _hmm?_ sounds from Baekhyun’s lips and Chanyeol sighed, looking around the room, unsure where he was going with this.

“I was just—” Chanyeol took a deep breath, gesturing around the place, “I just didn’t expect your home to be looking like this.”

“What, is it boring?”

“No, no—” Chanyeol shook his head quickly, “It’s just… well, it’s… it’s cozy. Comfortable. I thought you’d live in something a little more precarious.”

“Oh, trust me, if my brother wasn’t coming up here all the time, I would’ve installed a pole here and decked the walls with posters hot sexy men,” Baekhyun poked the little spoon against Chanyeol’s adam’s apple, to which the latter grunted in response. Still, it’s a bit hard to believe that Baekhyun’s cozy home was all just for ‘his brother’. Without his makeup and the surroundings of his seemingly dazzling life, Baekhyun just seemed… like he wanted to settle down.

“You have a brother?”

“Sure. Big brat, about your size but a little less sexy, doing an Engineering degree. Pretty hot of him to do,” Baekhyun hummed, tapping the spoon against his teeth—before, a little hesitantly, he continued, “College’s a bit expensive, you know, so I had to do my fair share of helping.”

_ Like stripping and robbing banks? _ Chanyeol frowned. All of _that_ for his brother? What about Baekhyun—is _he_ reaping any benefits from being a sex worker, or is all of that to pay off someone else’s bills? Chanyeol looked around the room for a bit and noticed a class schedule taped on the wall. _Ahh_ …

“Listen Babydoll,” Baekhyun touched Chanyeol’s jaw, “My brother’s coming to visit pretty soon. I gotta boot you out once you finish your pancakes, mkay?”

_ You’re the one who invited me here to sleep with you _ , Chanyeol snorted inwardly, but he had to go sooner or later anyway. Ten minutes of being fed like a baby later, Chanyeol has dressed himself up again and was tying up his shoelaces at the front door.

“It’s nice to…” Chanyeol stood up, about to shake Baekhyun’s hand, wanting to finish with _‘meet you’_ , but this wasn’t the first time they’ve met. Despite Chanyeol’s little falter, Baekhyun nodded understandingly and—Baekhyun being Baekhyun—he stood on his tip-toes to embrace Chanyeol out of nowhere, hugging him tightly. Chanyeol didn’t know what that was for—maybe Baekhyun was just being thankful for yesterday—but that didn’t explain the fact that Baekhyun gave him a little kiss afterwards, eyelashes fluttering, before shoving Chanyeol out of the door and banging it shut with a giggle.

Who the fuck _is_ Baekhyun?

* * *

“It’s mad dangerous to fall in love with a prossie, you know,” Sehun’s muffled voice piped up from his balaclava, breaths heaved as he unloads cash from the vault to their bags, “To them, you’re just a patron. You’re a customer. That’s it, end of story.”

“He was… _different_ ,” Chanyeol murmured, recalling how Baekhyun had pulled so many things out of his sleeve just for Chanyeol to take him home. Sehun’s snort echoes throughout the vault.

“Yeah, man, that’s what I thought when I hit it off with Bada—you remember her? She was a dancer at one of the _Company_ ’s laundering sites. Man, I thought she was the one—but she only wanted my money. Don’t stick your dick where it’s gonna hurt, man. Forget about him.”

It's late Saturday night, and Chanyeol’s off to rob another local bank with Sehun. Baekhyun has been living in Chanyeol’s mind rent-free since last Sunday, and Chanyeol had half a mind to pay him a visit. The thing is, they’re still strangers—what closeness they shared on that weekend was just a technicality. A one night stand with extra steps. Still, Bunny with that Playboy suit was now deeply nested into Chanyeol’s brain. It really couldn’t be a coincidence that they met again that night.

“Right, let’s get the fuck out of here,” Sehun slung the bag over his shoulders, and both left the premises (well, not exactly until Sehun locked the vault again—classic Sehun). They quickly scurried into their trucks and drove off from the sleeping neighbourhood; another one unaware that their bank had been cleaned out of cash.

Chanyeol stared out into the night, drumming his fingers against the window, letting Sehun blab on about the new cars he’d purchased. Chanyeol had planned to go downtown to another club tonight, but the thought of holding soft flesh in his hands led to him thinking of Baekhyun, and how his experience was unmatched against any other men Chanyeol came home with. Baekhyun’s giggle rang in his imagination, and Chanyeol wondered if they were ever to meet again.

“—anyways, fucking crashed that bitch. That Ferrari? Totalled. I mean I got another one though, an even sexier one, but it was kinda sad. Third one I crashed this year,” Sehun drawled, and Chanyeol processed just enough to gain context, having not listened to what his criminal partner has said over the last ten minutes. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Sehun’s a bit of an airhead—an inexperienced youngin. Doesn’t know how to value money (but then again, Chanyeol goes to spend a bit on having naked men in his bed every weekend. If he pointed that out, it’d be ironic of him).

They arrive at the Company’s headquarters with their bags of cash, zooming up the elevator to face The Devil. As per usual, Chanyeol and Sehun emptied their bags in front of him, counting the robbed cash, separating in the ratio of their cuts. There is a moment of silence as The Devil examines their handiwork—no guns raised. By the Devil’s approval, Chanyeol and Sehun gathered up their cuts—but a guttural voice spoke before Chanyeol was even finished.

“Your debt’s nearly paid,” the Devil spoke—and Chanyeol froze. It’s the second time the former has spoken to him. The first time, it was after Chanyeol had accidentally killed one of his goons, and the Devil announced that he would be working to pay his debt. Considering that his boss hasn’t spoken for the few years Chanyeol has worked for him, it was a pretty big thing to be addressed verbally.

“I… I suppose,” Chanyeol swallowed, eyeing Sehun, who looked just as dumbstruck as he was. Following Chanyeol’s dazed reply, the Devil let out a long, drawled chuckle; God knows the Devil is a man, but he sounded like an imp with a first-degree murder charge.

Chanyeol waited at the spot for further conversation, but that was it; the Devil spoke no more. Creeped the hell out of his body, Chanyeol quickly ushered out of the room with his pay, sighing relief when the elevator door pinched the vision of the Devil close.

“ _Jesus_ , Baby,” Sehun gawped, rubbing his neck, “The fuck’s all _that_ about?”

“You know the story already, Honey,” Chanyeol drew circles on the ground with his shoe, still scared out of his wits, “Killed one of his men, now I gotta pay the price.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but—” Sehun took a deep breath, “I ain’t ever heard the Devil spoke.”

“I have,” Chanyeol muttered. Subconsciously, he raised his hand to touch a small scar at the side of his head, a little nick behind his ear—a wound he earned from the Devil’s bayonet. Chanyeol came _so_ close to dying that day, and traded for the safety of his life for a few years in the mafia. Sure, it came with its perks: all the money in the world, a stable future, and a house more lavish that he could ever wish for. But at what cost? Don’t get the wrong idea—Chanyeol _loved_ the rush of breaking federal law. Sometimes, though… the exhaustion and paranoia from it bears more weight on his shoulders than the benefits he was reaping.

“Sheesh. And I thought _my_ recruitment was terrifying,” Sehun clucked his tongue, “Was working as the pizza delivery guy for a laundering site. Didn’t know it was a laundering site. Them guys told me I was gonna count finances too, so I was like, okay. Noticed there was so much profit—a suspicious amount for some small pizza place. They were trying to write out the cash they stole as money earned from revenue. I was pulling out these wild red flags. Guess they noticed, and they held up a gun to my head, and they said—’you rat us out and that’s your life at the end of this gun’. Man, I pissed my pants that day. But like, I bought a pretty nice car after my first job, so…”

Sehun shrugged. The difference between them was—Sehun liked the jobs. Chanyeol, well, he had his fair share of this life. He should be laundering money on his own and committing tax evasion instead of working for someone who takes 80 of his hard work.

“Alright, dude. I’m off to attend my grandma’s birthday party," Sehun punched Chanyeol's shoulder, scampering off to his brand-new car that was clearly different than the eyesore red Ferrari he had last week. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

"It's late," Chanyeol looked at his watch, "Almost midnight."

"Grandma's a party animal," Sehun shrugged, but sped off into the night before Chanyeol could question him any further. Sighing, Chanyeol went off to his own car, throwing the bag of cash in the back, heading home to retire for the night. Usually he'd go out again, get a man for a game… but that brief conversation he had with the Devil today had sucked up his energy, he might as well just sleep the rest of the night off.

Except, _Chanyeol can't stop thinking about him_.

In the end, he ended up getting a shower, changing into a shirtless suit, and went downtown to the club. The music blasts straight into his ear as usual, sweat and alcohol lingering in the air. There's no guarantee Baekhyun's here, and Chanyeol's not even sure if he could ask him by name.

Deciding he'd give it a shot anyway, Chanyeol made his way to reception, and paid for a session; "Club's best, please," he added, slipping more bills across the table, hoping that it'll work last time's charm. He vaguely remembered that shortly after Baekhyun's employment, the club has been 'shooting up profits'. If this is true, then certainly they'd know what Chanyeol wanted.

To the very delight of Chanyeol's sleeping arousal, Baekhyun's there tonight—in all of his alluring glory. Followed by loud clicks of metal heels was Bunny once more, this time dressed up in a black glittering bodysuit that pinched his waist, hugging his body in ways that made Chanyeol jittery. His hips swayed as he strutted down the hall, faux bunny ears rocking back and forth atop of his head. This time, his hair was a soft pink, like the blush on his cheeks—he _smelled_ like pink too, and his lips curled to reveal his insanely pearly teeth as he smiled, recognising Chanyeol in the neon light.

"If it's not Mr. Baby," Baekhyun giggled, leaning into Chanyeol's chest. Black stiletto nails dragged itself across Chanyeol's jaw and _fuck_ , Chanyeol felt like the luckiest man alive. Baekhyun simpered and lead him into one of the rooms, inviting Chanyeol to sit.

"Couldn't get enough of me, Baby?" Baekhyun purred, stroking the side of Chanyeol's cheek, knees straddled by the sides of the older man's legs. It's _insane_ how fast Baekhyun got him all worked up. The stripper's half-lidded eyes, his plump lips… the way his chest leaned forward and how his back arched to show off his poorly-clad ass… immediately Chanyeol felt all of his burden gone, and there was just him and the most _gorgeous_ man in the world, together in a room, the latter hovering on top of his lap.

"Truth be told…" Chanyeol dragged a finger down Baekhyun's side, tracing the seam of his costume and following the beautiful curve of Baekhyun's waist, "I missed you. I couldn't get you out of my head."

"Now now, mister, if you keep saying stuff like that, my ego's going to be just as big as your dick," Baekhyun tapped his nose playfully, before he rocked his hips slowly side to side, throwing his head back. He arched his spine, running his fingers _oh-so-sinfully_ down his body and _god,_ how he made Chanyeol sweat.

The way his body moved puts Chanyeol in a trance. Chanyeol ate up all of his visuals—his perfect hourglass figure, the tightness of his stomach, the dangerous curve of his hips… he couldn't even bother to hide how hard he was when Baekhyun turned around and started grinding his ass on his lap, flesh so ripe Chanyeol could feel how heavy it was under his groping palms. Chanyeol could tell how much Bunny enjoyed it too, looking back at him with a _ridiculously_ wanton expression, face all screwed up like he was in heat, moving back against Chanyeol's cock as if he was riding it for real. Soon, the bunny ears and his accessories were removed, and it's just him in his skin-tight bodysuit and his heels, dancing on Chanyeol's lap, hypnotizing him into arousal.

"Come home with me," Chanyeol murmured into his ear, just as Baekhyun dragged a nail across his zipper, and the latter sighed. He reeled away, strawberry hair swaying side to side as he shook his head.

"Can't, Babydoll," he pouted, "Tight shift tonight. And rules are rules. That was a risky move I pulled last week, and I can't do that again."

"Fuck them shifts," Chanyeol huffed, "I'll buy you out for the night."

"So pushy!" Baekhyun giggled, cupping his face, straddling his legs once more on the chair. Chanyeol raised an eyebrow.

"Pushy?" Chanyeol smiled, "You haven't _seen_ pushy."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun giggled, showing off his pearly whites. He hovered atop of the taller man, brushing their lips together, biting on Chanyeol's bottom lip. Baekhyun spoke into his mouth, "Wanna show me pushy?"

Chanyeol _loved_ the way Baekhyun rolled on, and so he didn't hesitate. The criminal whipped a glock out of his pocket and pressed it into Baekhyun's chin, pushing so that it forced the stripper's head to tilt upwards. Just to show _pushy_ , Chanyeol disabled the safety with a _click_ , putting his finger on the trigger; almost instantly, Baekhyun's crystalline glittered with something that puts lust to shame.

Baekhyun moved his head downwards, slowly, taking careful care of keeping his gaze locked onto Chanyeol's eyes. With Chanyeol's hand steady, his lips brushed the muzzle of the gun, breathily kissing the tip, before some small part of his tongue peeked into view and licked the barrell, resting it so perfectly atop of his open mouth. Then, unprompted, he lowered his jaw and clamped his lips down on the barrell, bobbing his head back and forth, deepthroating Chanyeol's glock until his lips touched the finger that rested on the trigger. All the while, Baekhyun keeps eye contact, sucking off his patron's gun before coming off with a pop of his lips, teasing Chanyeol with a final kiss on the muzzle.

"You son of a bitch," Chanyeol groaned breathily, "Makes me all the more convinced you should come home with me."

"Nonsense,” Baekhyun giggled, swatting his jaw. Still, he looked around the room, before resting his chin on Chanyeol’s gun, a single nail tracing Chanyeol’s collarbone down to the bottom of his chest, “But you know…”

His hand doesn’t stop travelling. It travelled down, down his stomach, below his navel… the button of his slacks, down the zipper—right atop of his arousal. 

“I could do it here,” Baekhyun murmured in a hush, one of his eyes fluttering into a wink. Chanyeol briefly enjoys Baekhyun’s lips kissing his cheek, before they slide themselves down his jaw, peppering his neck, gracing his bare chest with little butterfly kisses before mouthing his clothed cock, tracing the outline of Chanyeol’s erection with his tongue. The dark-haired man groans as Baekhyun moves to the floor, lipping the former’s slacks-encased cock, glittering eyes watching Chanyeol’s pleasured emotions.

“I already know you’re going to give me the best blowjob I’ll ever experience,” Chanyeol sighed as Baekhyun teases him with a lick, lips wrapped around the protruding tip of his bulge. The stripper giggles, tilting his head like a curious cat, playfully teething the zipper.

“What makes you so sure?” Baekhyun giggles, rubbing his nose on the cock that was now only covered by black boxers. Chanyeol smiled and pointed the gun against Baekhyun’s temple—not so hard that it’d hurt, but just enough pressure for embers to spark behind the boy’s crystalline eyes.

“Because I’ll shoot you if you don’t,” Chanyeol smirked, and the younger man laughed. Baekhyun pulled down the man’s boxers with his teeth, chortling when Chanyeol’s cock sprung free to hit his cheek. The stripper gave its head a loving kiss and rubbed it against his lips, his bottom lip now painted with pre-cum.

Despite the risk, Baekhyun takes it slow, taking his time to trace the curve of his cock with his tongue. He traces it against every vein, down and up the underside and around the sensitive ridge that connects the shaft to its head. Baekhyun gave him delicate kisses, each one increasingly breathier until he was sure someone outside could hear his groans. To conclude the appetiser, Baekhyun whipped out his tongue and dragged it against the tip, giving Chanyeol such cruel pleasure that his free hand immediately grasped Baekhyun’s hair, groaning as the latter wormed his tongue into the slit, flicking it until Chanyeol’s body jerked with each move.

Delight graced him as Baekhyun eventually pouted around his cock and enveloped him whole, sucking him into the wet warmth of his throat, down into depths that made Chanyeol shiver. He bobbed his head up and down slowly, dragging out the delicious torture of a blowjob, clamping his lips down so hard until it felt as if Chanyeol was being asphyxiated. Baekhyun’s soft lips roll so perfectly against the flesh of his cock, tongue all sloppy down the underside, the back of his throat tickling the tip of Chanyeol’s erection. Baekhyun had managed to fit a dick the size of the devil through his mouth and he’s _deepthroating_ it, up and down and so until Chanyeol could only see white.

“Holy _shiiiiiit_ …” Chanyeol gasped his breaths, his face scrunching up every time Baekhyun bobbed his head so far down it looked like his cock was shoved up into his lungs. The view from up top was _perfect_. Here was the most gorgeous man alive giving him the _best_ blowjob to ever be experienced, all while the stripper’s down on his knees, glittering eyes looking at the man with his perky ass stuck out… it’s already hard enough not to cum with every bob of the head, but Baekhyun makes it difficult with his slim fingers massaging his balls, rolling and pinching them in all the right ways…

“Mnn, fuck it,” Baekhyun mumbled out of nowhere, popping off his cock with a dirty slurp. He stood up abruptly, straddling Chanyeol once more, leaving the latter’s cock confused and hard against his thigh.

“What?” Chanyeol frowned, taken aback. Baekhyun shook the hair out of his face and sighed.

“I got horny,” Baekhyun pouted and—sure enough—there was a telltale bulge at the bottom of his costume, this time poorly hidden. Baekhyun was looking down at Chanyeol’s lap, biting his bottom lip, then looking up at him in some sort of kittenish way.

“You made me wanna fuck,” Baekhyun spoke breathily, arms now wrapped around Chanyeol, “Mind if I hitch a ride?”

“If Bunny’s worked himself up a heat, then…” Chanyeol smirked, and Baekhyun returned it with a show of his pearly teeth. Chanyeol aids him in pushing aside the bottom part of his costume, so that he could have access to the hole between his legs. Baekhyun spat on his hand and stroked Chanyeol slowly, lowering himself onto his cock, and…

“Oh, fuck fuck fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” Baekhyun hissed, face contorted into bliss. Sure, now he knew how big Chanyeol was, but that didn’t mean his ass had adapted to accommodate his devilish size. Chanyeol groaned as he felt Baekhyun stretch around him, his tight little rim swallowing up his cock inch by inch. It’s almost hard to believe that Baekhyun’s doing it all raw, with nothing but sheer physics to enable Chanyeol’s monstrous girth to penetrate him, almost to the point of soreness. Eventually, Baekhyun takes a full seat atop of his lap, belly already full of the older man’s cock before everything else even started.

“ _Shit_ , I can’t keep quiet with a cock this huge,” Baekhyun groaned, breaths shaky as he shifts around to make himself comfortable. It’s the first time Chanyeol sees his face close up and he’s so _cute_. He’s all so flustered, as if he’s taking it for the first time—but Chanyeol knows this is _far_ from his first time, with the way he’s wiggling his hips to get the older man’s cock in deeper. 

“I—I think you should cum quickly, before I get way too into it,” Baekhyun stammered, and it was also the first time Chanyeol saw him nervous. But really? _Are you serious? I_ want _you to get into it!_ Chanyeol wanted to protest, but Baekhyun’s already moving his hips. Chanyeol gasped as the stripper pulled out _right_ at the tip, _just_ before his cock could slip out—before Baekhyun sank right in, and Chanyeol let out an unorthodox groan. It’s damn hard to keep quiet when the stripper’s ass grips him like a doubled-up rubber band, and it’s _especially_ hard when Baekhyun’s ass starts bouncing on his lap as he moves. The pleasure made Chanyeol so dizzy that he had to hang onto Baekhyun’s hips just to stabilise himself, feeling like a squeezed toothpaste every time Baekhyun hopped in his lap.

Wanting to encourage him, Chanyeol moves his hand down to grope his ass, squeezing the plump flesh in his hands. _So damn good_. He knew it did wonders because Baekhyun hopped even faster, letting out these cute little mewls as he impaled himself over and over again, squeezing pearl after pearl of pre-cum to paint his walls white. The drag of cock inside him was so delicious that he was arching his back, holding onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, so lost with the feeling of wet friction inside of him.

“F-Fuck, I—I can’t stay quiet,” Baekhyun moaned, trying to keep his voice low. With stopping not a choice, Chanyeol helped him turn around so that his back was now pressed against Chanyeol’s chest, still sitting down on his lap. Now, Chanyeol could move his hips up without toppling the younger over and Baekhyun was _over the moon,_ spreading his legs out desperately, so blissed by the pleasure that he moaned even _harder_. 

“Y-You’re making it worse!” Baekhyun whimpered, now having to deal with sinking balls-deep onto Chanyeol’s cock, legs spread without his own volition. Chanyeol, too busy fucking the younger into oblivion, shoved the barrel of the gun inside his mouth to keep him quiet. Clearly an optimal solution: his moans were now muffled, pleasure still retained on his face as Chanyeol shoves his cock up his ass. With the boy now exposed and vulnerable, Chanyeol fucks him like a toy, the music struggling to dumb down the noise of Chanyeol’s balls slapping against his thighs. Baekhyun’s rim had such a grip on his shaft that he struggled to pull out every time, groaning into the younger’s neck as he pistons into him so deep Baekhyun was sure he was going to break.

“You feel so damn good, Baek,” Chanyeol grunted breathily, his free hand roaming through the stripper’s milky thighs. He snaked it upwards and pressed it against Baekhyun’s chest, the latter now pressed so close against him that there was no more room to breathe. The stripper moans around the barrel of his gun, shoulders rising dramatically as he tries to catch his breath, cheeks just as pink as his hair.

“Shit—I’m gonna cum,” Chanyeol hissed through his teeth, feeling the climax tugging at him below his stomach. Baekhyun made a quick move to get off and sit on his knees on the floor, jerking him off at impossible speeds, tip resting on his tongue. His hand’s grip felt so incredulously good that Chanyeol immediately reacted, cumming into his mouth, painting white into the younger's palate. Baekhyun's hand and mouth made him see stars so intensely that he hunched forward when he came, arms limp by the sides of the chair, panting as Baekhyun stroked off his orgasm.

"Bad boys are always the best," Baekhyun purred, licking the tip of his cock and pressing a final kiss onto its head. With Chanyeol slumped exhausted on his seat, Baekhyun tucks his spent erection back into his pants, zipping him up and buckling his belt. As he does so, Chanyeol runs his fingers down Baekhyun's jaw, admiring his staggering beauty, wondering if he could ask for a kiss from those lips.

"I think we should get married," Chanyeol murmured, admiring the delicious view of Baekhyun's tushy ass as he bends down to pick up his bunny ears. His high heels echo as he turned around and giggled, smile curled into a pout, tilting his head curiously.

"I don't even know your name, Baby," he simpered. Chanyeol laughs airily.

"Sure you do," he smiled, "My name's Baby."

"Okay, Baby," Baekhyun cooed. Chanyeol loved the way he looked so entertained, playing along instead of dismissing it, "Let's get married."

"Sure. Barbados?"

"Too hot, I'll get weird tan lines," Baekhyun picks at the bottom part of his costume, correcting its position. He's now only half-hard, and Chanyeol's confused as to why he didn't ask to finish. Same as last time. Not the right place or mood to ask, though.

"Okay. Paris."

"Mhmm. So you could buy me a mansion and a whole wardrobe?" Baekhyun purred, pressing his nail upwards onto Chanyeol's chin so that he looked up. Chanyeol murmured in approval, and Baekhyun simply let out a giggle that rang in Chanyeol's ears.

"I think I should have your number."

"Nonsense, Baby," Baekhyun shook his head. While he'd looked playful before, he sounded a little serious now, "I shouldn't go that far for patrons. You can come here as much as you want—but no numbers. No strings."

_ How tough _ , Chanyeol thought inwardly. He raised an eyebrow, "But you've been having cold nights lately, haven't you? Shouldn't you have someone to sleep with to warm you up?"

Baekhyun had already looked disinterested from his previous line, but this time, he was tilting his head in a thought. Finally relenting, he sighed and sat once more atop of Chanyeol's lap, peering at the criminal's face curiously through his eyelashes.

"Got a pen and paper?"

"No," Chanyeol pursed his mouth, "Left my phone in the car, too."

"Gimme your finger."

Chanyeol, confused, held out his hand anyway, smiling to himself when Baekhyun's soft hands curled around his palm. Baekhyun straightened Chanyeol's index finger and, unexpectedly, he dug one of his stiletto nails into the middle until he drew blood. With his now blood-covered nail tip, Baekhyun began scratching away at Chanyeol's sleeve, topping it up with the blood that came from the small wound whenever it dried up on his nail.

"What are you doing?" Chanyeol blinked at him, amused and confused at the same time. Baekhyun pouted as he concentrated, scratching at his shirt sleeve still.

"I'm writing my number," he said through his pout. Chanyeol chuckled. Baekhyun's actions were impossible to predict.

"With my blood?"

"Sure. You're not scared of a little finger prick, are you, Mr. Baby Devil?" Baekhyun smiled, writing the last digit on his sleeve. When he was done, he licked at Chanyeol's wounded finger and sucked it clean—which Chanyeol found both odd and weirdly satisfying.

"There! Now, you have your heart on your sleeve," Baekhyun giggled. Chanyeol looked at it—sure enough, numbers were written on his sleeve, with his own blood and Baekhyun's stiletto nail. The younger admires his handiwork and strutted off, hips swaying as he walked, his heels echoing far behind him.

"I expect a booty call sometime soon," Baekhyun clucks his tongue, gesturing a phone receiver with his hands, before he left the room. Chanyeol, still hypnotized by Baekhyun's moves, looked at his blood-written sleeve in awe, wondering what was next in store for them.

* * *

"Hey, Honey. What the fuck?"

_ "I am not making this up, I swear. My grandma had too much goose and fell down the stairs. Now I gotta take care of her because the rest of her friends are either way too old to do anything and my parents are off in another city." _

"Bit of a fucking late notice," Chanyeol sighed, downing the rest of his whiskey as he nervously waits for his other phonecall that signalled the commencing of the job. Whose fucking grandma throws an alcoholic birthday party? Apparently Sehun's. It's an inconvenience because they've planned to do this job beforehand and they needed two people. It's not like either of them can contact the Company and get another teammate to do it—you're supposed to do your job properly, with no exceptions.

_ "I'm sorry. You can take my portion, alright? You can manage on your own, I think. Site's on a minimum on everything. You can do it." _

Chanyeol shook his head. Just because the site they're robbing has minimum security doesn't mean Chanyeol could stake it out by himself. The thing is, Sehun sounded like he had no choice, and Chanyeol's not about to grill him about something he couldn't help. Unlike some Company members, Chanyeol actually cares about his teammates.

_ "I don't know what you can do, Baby. Maybe you can stake out the place with a friend? I don't know, have a bonding activity together or something." _

"Very funny," Chanyeol rolled his eyes, and hung up on the call. He _needed_ someone with him, and although he could recruit team members from the Company, trying to get a backup on the _day_ of the job is a risk Chanyeol didn't want to take. Plus, he was already very nearly in trouble last week. He can't afford to do another shoddy job this time round.

But… _bring a friend,_ huh?

Suddenly coming up with both the best and worst idea possible, Chanyeol scrolled through his phone contacts. He'd saved Baekhyun's number there, shortly after he got it. He knew Baekhyun worked shifts on Sunday, but… _ah, fuck_. It's worth a try.

The phone rings, seemingly almost to oblivion— _of course Baekhyun's busy, you fucking idiot_ , Chanyeol huffed to himself, but was shocked when Baekhyun picked up just as it was about to go into voicemail. Understandably, the other sounded irritated on the other line, and Chanyeol's already cringing at the thought of how he's going to ask Baekhyun's help.

_ "Bad time for a booty call, Baby. I've already got enough men to deal with for the night,"  _ his annoyed voice floats through the phone. Still, he answered—that meant that he wasn't dancing on someone's lap. Maybe he's on a break. Chanyeol, now having a little bit more hope, tries to find the words that could persuade the mulish stripper.

"Baekhyun. I need your help."

_ "Told you, if your dick needs taking care of, you just come here. I can't afford to be catering to your needs all the time." _

"No, no, this isn't about that," Chanyeol stressed, and the other seemed to pause. The anger dissipates and, with curiosity washing over the initial annoyance, Baekhyun questions him with an almost worried tone.

_ "You okay? Fuck, it's a bad time to call, you know. I'll have to really beg Minseok if I have to take the rest of the day off… what do you need?" _

Chanyeol swallowed, unsure if he had the right words. He paced up and down his porch, trying to think of the most convincing way he could put this. With nothing on his mind and Baekhyun waiting on the other line, Chanyeol sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck, so sure that this wasn’t going to work.

"This is going to sound real stupid,” Chanyeol scrunched up and pinched the bridge of his nose. The other phone on the table rang, and his blood ran cold—“But I need you to commit a crime with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, 3rd chapter! Hopefully it’s not too long of a wait?
> 
> I really enjoy writing this, so do give some encouragement by upvoting [or the site equivalent, wherever I'm uploading] & leaving a comment! It really motivates me to write the next update—it’ll be a few seconds for you, but it means a lot to me! I also try to reply to every comment I get <3
> 
> I’ll see you guys real soon!


	4. Partners in Crime

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Baekhyun’s usually sultry voice is twanged with annoyance as he changes into a full body suit right in the passenger seat, trying to shimmy into it as he was sitting down. It’s quite an inappropriate time to stare, but Chanyeol couldn’t possibly miss out the lovely sight that was Baekhyun’s milky thighs, being squeezed into a black costume. He sighed inwardly. He should let his cock think a little less, especially in dire situations.

“I’m more surprised you agreed to it, honestly,” Chanyeol admitted. Sure, he got a rapid-fire of an earful, but in the end, Chanyeol convinced him to be picked up from the club’s parking lot to the robbing site. Sure, Baekhyun’s making a lot of witty distasteful comments towards him, but at least Chanyeol’s mission was no longer in jeopardy.

“You go and tell your teammate to suck my waxed balls. Cunt move to— _shit_ —bail out on you at a time like this,” Baekhyun grunted as he pulled the suit up through his arms and neck, zipping it up and wiggling it out to make himself more comfortable. Chanyeol grimaced, unable to help himself but nod. He couldn't chew Sehun out for something that was out of his control, but man! What bad fucking timing.

“How’d you get out of your manager’s grasp? Thought he had a tight grip on you,” Chanyeol asked, curious, recalling how Baekhyun literally had to sell himself out just to get Chanyeol out of hot water. Baekhyun scoffed, donning boots that had its soles plated up with plastic. He made a clicking sound with his mouth.

“Made up some story about feeling sick. Customer gave me a funny drink or whatever. I’m a bit of a talented diva, so he bought it,” he laid back in his seat, placing the gloves standby on the dashboard. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.

“Was it that easy?”

“No, he’s a snooty little bitch who can't stand not earning money _I’m_ making. But having a sick stripper’s bad for business. Let me go after I made noises like a dying cow,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, flicking his hair away from his face. Chanyeol saw that he was about to say something along the lines of, _better that than having to convince him with sex_ , but Baekhyun’s lips were pursed. They were still strangers anyway—it's not like Chanyeol could ask whatever came to mind.

“Site’s on a minimum. The takeout isn't much, but it’s enough to be profitable,” Chanyeol opened the dashboard drawer, in which a paper layout of the job location fell into view, “Cameras on front and back at the exterior, blind spot at the back near the dumpsters. The admins back at the headquarters will disable the interior surveillance for us, and we’ll unload the vault, three doors from the entrance.”

“Sounds very sexy,” Baekhyun looked at the layout, eyes scanning the paper. Clearly he’s not an amateur, because his eyes darted quickly, staking out useful information. After a while, he folded the layout and placed it back.

They’re driving at moderate speed in the middle of the night, riding on a van disguised as a cleaning service with a fake licence plate. It’s important to be as mundane and as unnoticeable as possible. They’re driving out of town, to a local bank in a desolate neighbourhood. Haven’t they learned anything about placing banks in desolate places? Apparently not, because the Company constantly targets them as a jackpot site.

They arrive at the location, parking a little ways away from the bank—close enough to flee quickly, but not too close so that their vehicle could be spotted. Both of them donned their balaclavas and gloves, Chanyeol throwing Baekhyun a glock. He looked pretty somehow, even if all Chanyeol could see were his eyes, nose and mouth.

“Alright,” Baekhyun tutted, “Let’s empty Daddy’s bank.”

“I go front, you watch me from behind.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun pouted, “You wanna switch roles and get me behind?”

“ _Not_ the time, Baekhyun.”

“Sheesh, Baby. I’m allowed to have some fun, am I not?” Baekhyun whined, stepping out of the vehicle. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and followed suit. He’s just as annoying as Sehun is when they’re doing a job. At least Baekhyun looked a little pretty when he’s doing it.

They went round the bank, Chanyeol at the front and Baekhyun at the back. Chanyeol makes quick work of disabling the surveillance camera, while Baekhyun watches for any soul that might be witnessing them—there was none, and Chanyeol swiftly moves to break open the door without setting off the alarm. Experience allows easy success and the door gives way, and both quickly stepped into the site.

“This way,” Baekhyun whispered, pointing to a door before Chanyeol could even identify it. Chanyeol was surprised—Baekhyun really _did_ absorb the map that fast. It made him more curious; who _is_ Baekhyun really, and how come does he lead so many lives with such ease? It’s really not wise to think about anything else but the mission, though—so Chanyeol pushed that thought for another time.

Turns out Baekhyun’s quite skilful at opening locked doors, too—and he did it at a faster rate than Chanyeol or Sehun could, with an efficiency so effortless that it made Chanyeol gawp. Chanyeol thought he was already pretty good in the industry; Baekhyun’s seemingly natural-born talent puts him to shame.

They’ve made it to the vault in record time, and though Baekhyun’s swiftness allowed them to take it slow, it’s easier to be in and out in a flash. Baekhyun makes opening the vault look like a doddle. Chanyeol lowers the bags he’s been carrying and throws one for Baekhyun to catch, both of them shoving the stacks into the carriers. Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be particularly impressed by the amount of money they’re stealing—not an amateur for sure.

“You boys launder these babies, right?” Baekhyun inquired as he placed a growing amount of bills in his bag. Chanyeol nodded.

“Where?”

“No clue, I’ve actually never been in a laundering site myself,” Chanyeol said truthfully, “I heard it was some salons and restaurants upstate, but the members aren’t really tight-knit. Nobody really knows the big picture, so after I get my cut I don’t know where the money goes.”

“Huh,” Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol was caught a little off-guard by the question, actually. Of _course_ the money is being laundered. 

“Why? Not like you didn't know that already.”

“No, no. It’s just that I heard rumours…” Baekhyun began, before he paused and shook his head, waving his hands dismissively, “Nevermind.”

 _You hear rumours? About The Company?_ Chanyeol frowned, but decided not to pry. He shoved the last stacks into his bag and zipped it up, Baekhyun following suit. They closed the vault (thankfully, Baekhyun doesn't insist on re-locking it, like Sehun always does) and made their escape, swiftly running out of the building and shutting the back doors. As humanely and as quickly as possible, they made their way back to the van, shoved the bags into storage and sped off into the night. 

Another one bites the dust.

“Jesus, suit’s fucking hotter than a sweaty patron on a Summer heatwave,” Baekhyun pulled off his balaclava, his hair coming out in a puff as the fabric pulled it away. Chanyeol takes his off too and breathes in deeply, glad that the mission went without a bump. In fact, it went so swimmingly that it surprised him. Baekhyun was a _lot_ more efficient than he thought—better than Sehun, even. Chanyeol thought of asking Baekhyun how he’s come this far, but thought that it was probably too much of a pry. And anyways, Baekhyun had helped him out a ton by agreeing to come along—Chanyeol can’t just piss off his guest like that.

“This is crazy intimate, you know,” Baekhyun chortled, “We just made a robbery together… I feel like you just popped my cherry, Mr. Baby.”

Baekhyun placed a now glove-free hand on Chanyeol’s inner thigh, and the latter almost swerved into a pole. He really needed to stop placing his brain where it loves to be touched the most. Chanyeol kept a straight face, clearing his throat. Baekhyun’s hand remained.

“I’m going to headquarters to load it off. I’ll take the 20 and we can split it together,” Chanyeol said, voice at the verge of wobbling because _God fucking dammit, take your hand off my leg or you’ll wake up a fucking beast,_ “Best you stay behind. I don’t want you to get into trouble. I don't think they remember faces, but just to be safe.”

“Sure thing, Baby Devil,” Baekhyun popped his mouth. At least his hand moved away and Chanyeol sighed his relief, watching the pink-haired boy lean his seat back until he was laying down. Chanyeol looked at him, unable to explain how Baekhyun’s mere presence beside him simply… made _everything_ better. He cleared his throat and tapped the steering wheel.

“My name’s Chanyeol,” he said, finding no reason to hide his identity anymore. They’ve already robbed a bank together, for god’s sake. Chanyeol might as well get comfortable. Baekhyun looked at him for the longest time, as if he was pronouncing his name inside his head. Baekhyun clucked his tongue and tilted his head.

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeollie,” he beamed, and _fuck_ Chanyeol could feel his heart soar. It sounded so perfect in his mouth, and Chanyeol knew that he was not to regret his decision of revealing his name. It’s hard to hide his smile, so Chanyeol looked out toward the side of the road, feeling a little giddy. And it’s only been two damn weeks, too.

Chanyeol drove up to the headquarters, taking the bags of cash with him. He instructed Baekhyun to wait on his own car as Chanyeol made his deposit, to which Baekhyun simply shrugged and made himself comfortable on the hood of the Range Rover. With that sorted out, Chanyeol took the elevator, ascending his way up, praying that his teammate’s absence wouldn't get him into trouble. Fuck—what if it did? He should’ve planned out an escape route just in case, but it’s already way too late. The door already opened to the Devil, and Chanyeol had no choice but to make his presentation by himself.

The goons eyed him suspiciously, knowing that Chanyeol was supposed to come with a sidekick, but it didn't matter as soon as Chanyeol made it clear he'd carried the whole haul with him. Their only fear is a Company member running away with the money, and since Chanyeol’s got the whole vault out, the goons lowered their guns. Chanyeol counted his pay and stacked it into his bag, looking at the Devil expectantly. Apparently, no questions about Sehun— _good_. Before anyone could _potentially_ ask however, Chanyeol briskly made his way to the elevator and made his way down, slumping to the wall, so glad that this was all done and over with.

He made his way to the parking lot and found his car, finding Baekhyun already comfortably perched at the passenger seat, beautiful legs raised up to the dashboard. Chanyeol got in and shoved the bag in the backseat, starting up the car.

“20 is ours. We split it between us.”

“Sexy!” Baekhyun beamed, grinning, his pearly teeth on show. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile back.

“I wouldn’t have done this without you. Thank you.”

“I know you wouldn’t have,” Baekhyun stuck out his tongue, and Chanyeol snorted inwardly. He preened, “I had some fun. But that’s the only time I’m doing favours like that, got it, Mr. Criminal?”

“It’s the one time, I promise,” Chanyeol nodded. He exited out of the car park, driving into the road. He looked at Baekhyun.

“Right. The least I can do is drop you off. Back to the club?”

“Ptooh! No fucking way, I just got off my shift!” Baekhyun stuck up his cute little button nose, shaking his head. He seemed to mull it over a little, index finger hooked onto his bottom lip—which Chanyeol found so _incredulously_ endearing—and he seemed to brighten up when he finally found an answer.

“I know! Let’s go to yours.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol frowned, surprised, totally not expecting this answer, “Don’t you wanna go home? Haven't you got classes tomorrow?”

“Well you could just drop me off at the apartment in the morning, couldn’t you?” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol blinked at him.

“Implying you’ll spend the night with me?”

“I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about,” Baekhyun said innocently, fluttering his eyelashes. Jesus, Chanyeol’s fucking scoring for sure. That’s his dick doing the thinking, but still—Chanyeol found Baekhyun’s company to be… a pleasure.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrive at Chanyeol’s lavish penthouse, Chanyeol parking the car into the garage. Baekhyun was clearly fawning over the place, commenting on Chanyeol’s tasteful choice of decor. Honestly, having Baekhyun around might be dangerous—the boy kept bloating his ego up to the stratosphere, from his dick size to his interior decoration. Plus, Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun’s hips don't just sway _only_ he’s a stripper—they naturally swing side to side in such an alluring way, club or not, and Chanyeol caught himself staring a few times.

“Want something to change into?” Chanyeol invited him into the bedroom, leading him to his closet— _a_ _separate other room_ , Baekhyun briefly squealed. Chanyeol picked out a sweatshirt for him, but apparently Baekhyun wanted to forgo the pants. _We’re sleeping soon anyway,_ he remarked. Well, he had a point.

Baekhyun just started shimmying out of his bodysuit in front of Chanyeol, to which the latter had a very hard time of averting his eyes. It’s a little less in a sexy way this time, since Chanyeol saw his body enough times to get used to it—but he looked so… cute. The way his boxer shorts fitted over his thick thighs and perky butt was just the most adorable thing ever. His skin looked so rosy—probably because he doesn't have a single strand of hair from the neck down—but it looked so velvety to the touch. The way Chanyeol’s sweater drowned him a little was just so endearing and _fuck_ Chanyeol wanted to marry him already, and he didn't even know what Baekhyun’s last name was.

“You’re not hungry?” Chanyeol asked, changing in front of him since, when in Rome. Baekhyun flapped around the sleeves of his sweater and shook his head.

“Nah. Let’s cuddle.”

Chanyeol almost tripped over his sleeping pants. _Cuddle?_ Baekhyun has guts to be intimate with someone he met just two weeks ago. Supposedly he’s used to it, since he serves multiple people in quite close relationships—but it’s surprising considering the fact that it was Chanyeol who had to beg for his number. Baekhyun has no respect for personal space or gradual growth of acceptance of each other—he skipped right to the good parts. Others would probably find this uncomfortable already, but with Chanyeol… it sat rather well with him (it may or may not be correlated with the fact that Chanyeol has been single for a good few years).

“C’mere, Babydoll, sleep with me,” Baekhyun patted the bed, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes teasingly. Though it did make Chanyeol wonder—what made Baekhyun act this way? Was it his money? Chanyeol didn't mind if that's the case, but Baekhyun’s earning a generous chunk of his own. Company? It was Baekhyun who said no strings attached. Fate, maybe—destiny? It was the only answer Chanyeol could think of.

Chanyeol turned off the lights, and the room was now only illuminated by the soft orange glow of his bedside light. Baekhyun’s already wormed his way into the sheets and Chanyeol tucked himself in on the other side of the bed—but only found that Baekhyun scooted to him moments later anyway. Chanyeol made himself comfortable amongst the pillows.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol murmured, “For today. I really, really mean it. I don’t know how it would’ve played out without your help.”

“All in order, Baby,” Baekhyun grinned, and Chanyeol thought—he quite liked being called Baby. Baekhyun started smiling at him in a coy way, leaning his chin into his hand.

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me g’night?” he purred, and Chanyeol scoffed. Baekhyun’s so ridiculous at times, but it didn't stop him from gravitating towards the smaller, smooching him a small peck at the corner of his mouth. Their noses brushed together and they looked at each other, a little inches apart—then Chanyeol didn't know who started it, but they were kissing each other on the lips, and it felt too good to stop.

It felt tender, unlike a beastly passion they had shared the previous times. It felt like an afterthought, a dream—bliss encased in a bubble, floating into sweet nothings. Baekhyun had his fingers curled against Chanyeol’s hair, pulling him closer still, lips so plushly pressed against the other’s and only parting to gasp a little breath. Baekhyun’s lips felt so invitingly soft and Chanyeol was hooked, pressing their mouths together. Then there was tongue involved, and Baekhyun’s embrace got tighter around him and Chanyeol began to feel hot beneath his stomach…

“Thought you relieved your pent-up frustrations yesterday?” Baekhyun frowned against his lips, noticing the bulge that was prodding at his leg. He gives it a gentle knee and Chanyeol groans against his mouth, breathing into his bitten bottom lip.

“Not my fault. I got these reflexes ever since I’ve got you around…” Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun giggled, tickled by the statement.

“You’re so naughty, Babydoll.”

“I can’t help it,” Chanyeol grunted. His hands place themselves onto Baekhyun’s hipbone, running up and down his thighs gently, “Can we fuck?”

“Not tonight, I’m nearly lights out,” Baekhyun shook his head, to which Chanyeol nodded in understanding. Then Baekhyun had this thoughtful look in his face, and something flashed across his eyes—it glittered so much that Chanyeol simply knew that he was up to no good.

“But you know… I’ve got really nice legs…” Baekhyun coyly murmured, opening his legs and periodically slapping his knees against Chanyeol’s sides playfully, “You could fuck my thighs.”

“For real?” Chanyeol’s head perked up, and Baekhyun giggled at how enthusiastic he sounded. Before Baekhyun could change his mind, Chanyeol was already scouting his drawers for lube, finding it on his bedside table. He stands on his knees, and Baekhyun looked rather interested in how Chanyeol’s arousal appeared behind his pants.

“Sweatpants cocks look really good,” Baekhyun cooed. Chanyeol chuckled.

“Wait til you see the cock _without_ the sweatpants,” the older man smiled, before making a show of pulling his pants down. He did it slowly, purposefully making his erection strain against the waistband—before Chanyeol pulled it even further and his cock sprang free, already more than half-hard. Baekhyun giggled, taking off his own boxer shorts in turn, wiggling it down his legs (he looked like a struggling little caterpillar, and it made Chanyeol laugh). Having Chanyeol back by a few steps, Baekhyun closed his legs together and _fuck_ , his thighs looked so good. Chanyeol took his leisurely time to run his hands down such fleshy, porcelain goodness—so soft, so perfect. Chanyeol briefly imagines his own head suffocated in those thighs, and… fuck, he’s only gotten harder from it.

Chanyeol warmed up the lube a little bit in his hands and stroked his cock with it, biting his bottom lip as he enjoys the sensation of touching himself. He wipes the excess off on Baekhyun’s thighs, adjacent to where he was going to place his erection very soon. The younger places his legs atop of Chanyeol’s shoulders, pressing his knees together so that there was no gap between his thighs. With a reaffirming nod from Baekhyun, Chanyeol pushes his cock between his legs and emits a breathy groan, plush flesh enveloping his erection with such soft delight.

“Oh _fuck_ , this is the stuff,” Chanyeol hissed as he rocks his hips, the tip of his cock peeking into view when he thrusts into Baekhyun’s thighs. It definitely wasn’t as tight as fucking into an ass but it was so blissfully pleasurable all the same. Baekhyun’s thighs were so plush and thick, it practically massages his arousal as Chanyeol moved into them. He hasn’t had anyone to fuck around and experiment lately, so this was such a welcome experience. Chanyeol was pretty sure he was already dripping from the tip, stuck in a string to Baekhyun’s tummy. It felt so damn good and Chanyeol found himself rocking forth faster, biting his bottom lip as he felt the other’s thighs press against his cock.

“Holy fuck, don’t do that, I’m gonna cum—stop that,” Chanyeol groaned, feeling Baekhyun’s fingers rubbing the slit of his cock whenever he thrusted in and it came into view. Baekhyun giggled, carrying on anyway, essentially pleasuring the part that was occasionally left behind by his thighs. Chanyeol hissed through his teeth, eyes tightened shut as he fucked into Baekhyun’s thighs, getting desperately faster as he felt the pleasure peak within him. It felt unbelievably good. It felt like fucking a soft quilt, except it had been lubricated and it had a sizeable grip around his cock. It squeezed him enough for pre-cum to gather in pearls at the tip, and Chanyeol’s hips stuttered when Baekhyun sweetly thumbs into the tip of his cock, stroking the slit up and down.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Baek, you feel so damn good,” Chanyeol gasped, fucking into his thighs faster, chasing his climax. Baekhyun had enclosed his fingers around the head, so not only Chanyeol was thrusting into his legs—he was also penetrating Baekhyun’s closed fist. The younger giggled at his statement, purring for him to go faster. Chanyeol did exactly that, moving back and forth speedily, feeling the pleasure tug his cock continuously. It creeped up on him steadily and Chanyeol was all the more ready to let go, finishing the job with a few stuttered thrusts.

He came into Baekhyun’s hand and stomach, groan strained against his throat as he ejaculated. It tugged on him so hard that his voice only came back after a few seconds, leaving him breathless, pulsating between the younger’s lovely thighs. He fell into the latter’s hold when Baekhyun opened his legs, Chanyeol burying his face into the crook of his neck, gone for the day. As if out of habit, Baekhyun tucks his spent erection back into his pants, kissing Chanyeol’s cheek as he tries to catch his breath, still shuddering from the cooldown of his orgasm.

“You really enjoyed that, huh?” Baekhyun preened, stroking Chanyeol’s hair. The criminal groaned and fell to Baekhyun’s side, still feeling his leg jerk from the tug below his stomach. Eventually he emitted a breathy chuckle, and gave Baekhyun a smile.

“I’ve not had anyone with thighs so good.”

“I know I’ve got pretty excellent thighs round these parts,” Baekhyun grinned, and Chanyeol couldn't help but laugh. Baekhyun’s rather self-absorbed, but in a funny way. Chanyeol eventually catches his breath and notices Baekhyun’s erection, still hard and needing attention. Chanyeol got up pretty quickly after noticing, somehow regaining his energy.

“Let me—”

“O-Oh, you don’t have to,” Baekhyun worked up a fluster, trying to cover it with his hands. Chanyeol frowned.

“You don't want to?” Chanyeol said quizzically. He noticed that Baekhyun actively avoided being taken care of, wanting to only pleasure the other and not himself. What’s with that?

“No, I just, umm—” it’s quite rare to see Baekhyun all flustered, and it’s a sight; he turned so pink in his cheeks, “I guess I’m used to handling patrons. I usually let it die down after I have a customer.”

“You don’t get blue balls?” Chanyeol gawped, trying to imagine not being able to relieve yourself for such a long time. Baekhyun giggled and shook his head.

“You get used to it.”

“Not on my watch,” Chanyeol shook his head, rather bewildered to learn this fact. His hand hovered over Baekhyun’s arousal, “But only if _you_ want it.”

Baekhyun seemed to ponder it for a second, and Chanyeol felt sorry for him that he had to ponder at all. Must be rough to only pleasure someone and for it not to be reciprocated back. Granted, Baekhyun’s a sex worker and he’s getting paid, but… still. A few moments passed by and, after what seemed to be weighing inside his head, Baekhyun nodded and let Chanyeol nestle himself between his legs.

“Blowjob?”

Baekhyun nodded, rather shyly—it’s the first time Chanyeol has seen him without his extravagant diva persona.

“Yes, please.”

Baekhyun’s cock was such a pretty thing. Chanyeol didn’t know how to describe it. It wasn’t that sizable—probably a good average—but it was slim in such a perfect way and was so lovingly curved against his stomach, and in the deepest, reddest shade pink. Chanyeol didn’t have to muster anything within himself to immediately hold his cock by the base and envelop it in his mouth, giving it a few hard sucks at the head before downing it to the base.

“O-Ohh…” Baekhyun started up a small moan, toes curled into the sheets. Chanyeol was in no way comparable to Baekhyun’s talent in oral sex, but Chanyeol knew a trick or two up sleeve to give a pretty good blowjob. Baekhyun’s size made it easy to deepthroat him and the younger was enveloped in hot warmth, wet and sticky to the flesh, Chanyeol’s lips rolling off and on his cock in such sinful delight.

Baekhyun’s submissiveness was so endearing to watch. He was letting out these little mewls and moans, hips squirming onto the mattress. He was cherry-red to his cheeks, reacting to Chanyeol’s mouth as if it’s his first time being pleasured into pure and heavenly bliss. His eyes were shut, peeking only to embarrassedly look at his own cock being sucked, mouth parted to let out soft gasps as Chanyeol bobbed his head around him.

“Chanyeol… it feels _really_ good…” Baekhyun mewls, his legs giving a little jerk every time Chanyeol sinks in. Baekhyun was getting increasingly harder in his mouth and Chanyeol sucked him off even faster, resulting in the younger panting for more breath, gripping the sheets. The way Chanyeol was treating him felt absolutely euphoric that Baekhyun was already reaching into a close, gasps now accompanied by a whine in his throat.

“Mn—ahh, f-fuck, I’m gonna cum…!” Baekhyun moaned, his hips stuttering in the air. His back arches off the mattress as he cums, and Chanyeol is crushed between his thighs as he forcibly closed them, tensing up as deep contractions thrums him to the core. Baekhyun didn’t know how long this lasted, or how much or how hard he ejaculated into Chanyeol’s mouth, but he only noticed when Chanyeol made these muffled noises, hitting the side of his thigh with a palm.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun squeaked, letting his thighs fall apart, and Chanyeol took a welcome gulp of air. The taller gasps for oxygen, holding his neck, and Baekhyun scrambled to sit up, looking at him with concern.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“That—” Chanyeol gasped, “That was so fucking hot.”

Baekhyun’s worried face turned sour, and he punched the other on the shoulder. Letting out a pained _ow_ , Chanyeol rubbed his sore joint before wiping his mouth, evidently having swallowed Baekhyun. The latter grimaces at him for some reason, tilting his head.

“What?” Chanyeol looked at him, puzzled.

“You didn't have to swallow,” Baekhyun replies back softly. He thumbed away a stray drop that dripped down Chanyeol’s chin, and the older man licked it off from his finger with relish.

“You taste really good,” Chanyeol raised both of his eyebrows, not quite understanding why Baekhyun looked so pensive. Maybe he was just not used to receiving pleasure—made sense. His job was to _give_ , after all. It was apparent that this experience was overwhelming Baekhyun, because he was rather quiet after he caught up with his breath. Chanyeol offers him a sympathetic smile, and lies down next to him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun nodded, seemingly so dazed by the fact that Chanyeol had just granted him the pleasure he had so long deserved. His personality doesn't completely diminish though, as he immediately went to hold Chanyeol’s hand without asking. Chanyeol takes it anyway and interlaces their fingers together, close enough to smell the scent of strawberry in his hair.

“Marry me?” Chanyeol humoured him. At the relief of his heart, Baekhyun giggled from his silence.

“Don’t be silly, Babydoll,” he smiled. Turns out he just needed some seconds for downtime, after all. 

“What if I bought you something expensive?”

Baekhyun pretended to think very hard about it, tapping his chin and rolling his eyes around, letting a little hum of _hmm_ before he gave his answer.

“Okay. And a million dollars.”

“Sure. Do you want to have a puppy with that?”

Baekhyun giggled, and kissed Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Sure, I’ll marry you, Babydoll.”

“Next week?”

“Nah, tomorrow.”

Baekhyun cuddled up to him after this, nesting himself into Chanyeol’s chest, before his tuckered-out form fell asleep. He felt so warm—so comforting. Chanyeol felt like an idiot, smiling to himself. He felt so overwhelmed with happiness that he let out a chuckle, embracing his partner in crime in his arms, wondering how the hell they got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this chapter! A nice little bit of fluff for you all ❤️ and obviously more sex, because, well, you know. It’s sexy?
> 
> More action to come for the next chapters! Thank you very much for your support! Do leave a comment if you're able to, and give the story an upvote [or site equivalent]! It means a ton to me to see that people like my work and I love seeing your thoughts on it, even if it's just a few words.
> 
> Take care, and see you all in the next chapter! I love you!


	5. Tongs & Triads

Baekhyun looked so cute when he’s asleep.

His head is laid upon Chanyeol’s broad chest, snuggled up and wrapped comfortably around his body like a koala. His pastel hair is all tousled up, messy and splayed against his delightfully _huge_ forehead, which Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to press kisses into. His nose wrinkles up like a little bunny as he sleeps, one leg draped over Chanyeol’s gangly limbs. The oversized sweatshirt he wore has rode up to his stomach, and—since he fell asleep sans his boxers—Chanyeol had gorged himself on the delightful view that was Baekhyun’s perfect ass. He wasn't even thinking of it in a sexy way at this point—it was just so cute. Baekhyun was endearing and it made Chanyeol giddy, in a way that he really shouldn't be feeling for someone he’s only met two weeks ago.

“Naughty,” Baekhyun mumbled against his chest, and Chanyeol immediately averted his eyes—too late, Baekhyun already saw him staring. He did a little wiggle, and his rear shook like jello on a plate. Chanyeol tried to keep a straight face, but it was hard when some organ in his body felt rather pleased from looking at it.

“Now _you’re_ the one pushing my buttons.”

“Wasn’t my idea that you looked,” Baekhyun hummed, and Chanyeol let out a short chuckle. The younger roused himself up, sitting on his knees, stretching his arms as he yawned— _cute little kitten_. Chanyeol saw some milky expanse that was his tummy, before Baekhyun’s arms drooped and the sweatshirt hid it again. 

“You promised you’d drop me off,” Baekhyun reminded him, and Chanyeol nodded in agreement. Baekhyun was already leaving the bed, and Chanyeol immediately missed his warmth. He said something about borrowing some pants, to which Chanyeol simply waved at the closet. Baekhyun returned with shorts, tied into a ribbon at the waist simply due to the fact that it’d fall off if he didn’t do it.

“Oh—” Chanyeol piped up, immediately remembering something, “What about the money?”

“Money?”

“Yeah, your share. Promised we’d split 50/50, didn’t we?”

Baekhyun didn’t even mull it over before he rolled his eyes, shrugging. For someone who was so interested in cash, Baekhyun wasn’t even attracted to the prospect of claiming his rightful share to the job. Chanyeol looked at him in confusion—Baekhyun’s personality was hard to predict. One time he’s a promiscuous little bank-robbing diva, the other time… well, anything but. Chanyeol chalked it up to having only known him for a short amount of time, but he’s sure that if anyone else was experiencing Baekhyun this way, they’d notice it too.

“It’s whatever,” Baekhyun waved him off dismissively, as if he hadn’t just risked his welfare to aid Chanyeol in a robbery that he didn’t want to partake to begin with. Chanyeol gawked at him in puzzlement. The thing was, Baekhyun looked as if he really didn't care at all—or he was _really_ good at sounding nonchalant. Chanyeol, not exactly having that statement sit right with him, sat up on the bed and watched Baekhyun gather up his equipment.

“It’s a pretty good chunk of money,” Chanyeol reminded him, “And you helped me out on a job that you didn't _have_ to do.”

“It’s just a favour, Babydoll,” Baekhyun shrugged. Chanyeol got the sense that he was starting to get a little annoyed, but it truly didn't resonate with Chanyeol at all. Why bother helping out a conman when you won't even bother helping yourself with the cash you walked out the bank with? It was _weird_. Chanyeol heard a few stories in the Company where the goons end up killing each other over sharing their cuts. It’s practically unheard of to not even want to claim your pay.

“A favour,” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows, “You convinced your creepy boss just to help me out. You deserve your cut.”

“The cut I deserve is where _you_ cut it out with those whats and whys, m’kay?” Baekhyun shot back, irritated. Chanyeol was taken aback a little. Sure, it’s not the first time the other got annoyed with him—he already saw his anger the second time they’ve met—but considering Chanyeol was fawning all over him just not a minute ago, it didn't feel right to push the subject even further. Still, it’s too late: Baekhyun was already tapping his feet against the floor, hands crossed against his chest, one of his eyes twitching in annoyance. Chanyeol sighed and got off the bed, sauntering into the living room to get his car keys.

“Alright. Let’s get you home.”

* * *

_ Thwack _ .

The ball curved in a way that made Chanyeol hopeful—alas, it slowed as it landed on the steepest part of the hill, before descending into the bottom. He leaned on his golf club, shaking his head, one hand on his hip.

“I don’t get it,” Sehun sipped on his cocktail, feet resting against the golf cart, resting on a foldable chair. He pulled off that daddy’s rich boy look flawlessly—ridiculously expensive sneakers that Chanyeol was sure he’d only wear once, Gucci silk print unbuttoned to show off his toned body, and khakis that showed off his lean calves. A pair of sunglasses rests atop of his nose and he looked like a total _snot_ with his newly dyed orange hair _._ Chanyeol finds him attractive, except he’s not really into masc guys—and they happen to be friends, and Sehun was ‘straighter than an arrow’.

“It’s rare to see a goon not take his pay. I’ve been in missions where I had to fight tooth and nail just to get my cut—that’s why I’ve mostly stuck with you, because we split it right down in the middle, no argument.”

“He just surrendered it like it was nothing,” Chanyeol shrugged, arms raised halfway through the air. He scratches his hipbone—an easy feat as, just like Sehun, his own shirt was undone, partially tucked into serge shorts. 

“But you told me he robbed before, right? One where you two got caught up.”

“Yeah, exactly—which made zero sense, because he made me fight for it,” Chanyeol swings his golf club idly, reaching to the table to sip on his cold beverage. He decided to sit down before he had to drive to his ball that had gone over yonder. 

“Weird,” Sehun shrugged. He set his drink down and picked up his own golf club. 

Mondays are golf days, for Chanyeol and Sehun. Neither of them usually spend time with other goons outside of work, since that’s considered odd—but the both of them got along well, and so naturally they hung out once a week outside their job. The golf resort in question was under Sehun’s name; he needed to launder all that stolen money somehow, so the resort was the front for it. Chanyeol also laundered his money through the resort, by Sehun’s favour. Chanyeol doesn’t even know _why_ Sehun needed to be a conman to earn money—his father was the president of the _Oh_ empire, a cartel of sorts underneath the Company’s management. Apparently, Sehun needed to ‘learn it from the ground up’. Family criminals are weird.

“Maybe he had no way to get that cash clean?” Sehun bent down to place his ball. Chanyeol frowned, scoffing.

“Sure he does. He could pass it off as generous tips. He’s a stripper. He’s robbed himself, so he definitely could get that cash clean somehow.”

“True, true… but then you said his boss was temperamental—might be suspicious if he brought a lot more than usual, a few times in a row," Sehun suggested. Chanyeol mulled it over, thinking if it was a possibility… before he accepted it as the most probable scenario and shrugged, watching Sehun swing his club. The ball miserably pitched too far to the left.

"Amateur," Chanyeol snorted. Sehun gave him a bony middle finger.

Chanyeol had dropped Baekhyun off at his apartment sometime around nine, and he went off with Sehun for golf at noon. The car ride was… well, Baekhyun returned to his sassy, witty self, but it was pointedly awkward since they had a brief little argument in the morning. When Baekhyun finally left, what remained within Chanyeol was this… strange ache in his heart, and it left him pondering as to whether he'd _really_ pushed Baekhyun's buttons. Plus, Chanyeol ideally would like to keep him around—besides the obviously awesome sex, Baekhyun was just funny to have banter with. They could hit it off as fuckbuddies, probably. Hopefully.

On top of all that, Baekhyun was a total mystery, unlike anything Chanyeol has ever seen before. How the _fuck_ were you a bank robber, a stripper, _and_ a college student— _and_ a beneficiary for your older brother? ( _And be a sex god at the same time?_ Although Chanyeol posed that question for another corner in his mind to mull over). On top of that, it was rather uncharacteristic of Baekhyun to deny such a large sum of money, when their first sex was initiated by a handsome amount of cash. Chanyeol couldn't stop thinking about him. 

"Why don't you just ask? Shoot him a text. You got his number, right?" Sehun suggested. Chanyeol slanted his mouth to the side and shrugged.

"Dunno. He might get annoyed," he responded. Sehun snorted.

"Why—you care about his feelings?" he probes. Chanyeol looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Yeah, duh—of course I do. Best piece of ass around town. Would be weird if we fucked and there were hard feelings," Chanyeol said, to which he rolled his eyes when Sehun guffawed at the word 'hard'. _Haha, so funny, very mature,_ "Anyways… he went on a limb for me several times. It'd be mean if I didn't at least respect his boundaries."

"Whatever suits you, _Babydoll_ ," Sehun purred, and Chanyeol thwacked his ass with his gold club. The younger hollered in pain, rubbing his assaulted rear. Chanyeol pointed his nose up triumphantly.

"It's what you deserve for tainting that name," Chanyeol smirked, before he doubled over when Sehun swung _his_ golf club at the direction of his family jewels. Chanyeol groaned, all of his 185 centimetres toppling over like a dead horse, holding his nuts. Sehun was _screaming_ like a banshee.

"Oh my _fucking_ God, I can see Jesus," Chanyeol rasped, agonized by Sehun's assault. Chanyeol could only hope he could still be able to produce children. He had to rest a bag of ice over it for the rest of the day.

* * *

On Tuesday evenings, Chanyeol goes out to the headquarters for mission briefing. It's where the mission gets laid out and Chanyeol gets handed details of the job, so he could study it for the rest of the week. This was also a time where he could pick a teammate, though since he habitually went as a duo with Sehun, strategizing was often done out of the headquarters and instead either at Chanyeol's penthouse or the Oh empire's mansion overlooking the beach, in Sehun's personal floor. 

This time, however, was a little different. Walking into the headquarters, Chanyeol sensed that there was something different. Usually it'd be one of the administrative staff doing the briefing—but as he walked through the double doors, he was met with several other people. Fresh meat, maybe? It's not the first time Chanyeol was asked to show the ropes, but one of the Devil's spokespeople was there, and there were two other people that Chanyeol didn't recognise. Sehun was perched in the corner, so he figured it wasn't anything alarming.

"Honey," Chanyeol greeted, and Sehun bumped his fist. They looked at the two people talking to the Devil's spokesperson, voices low in discussion. Chanyeol leaned on the wall next to him and looked at the strangers in the building.

"New goons?" Chanyeol asked. Sehun shrugged.

"No idea, but certainly not ours," Sehun whispered, "Heard they were Triads."

" _Triads_?" Chanyeol whisper-yelled, blown out of his mind. He's heard them before. The Chinese-based syndicate ran illegal conducts worldwide, running transnational havoc across the globe, mostly on the sale of heroin and prostitution. The Triads were a bit of a myth and apparently the Company has got some bad run-ins with them, so it's a surprise that they were here at all. Since the Company specialises in laundering and theft, he hasn't ran much into the drug side of things… so their presence here was, well, unexpected.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice rang over the room, the double-doors opening up as a dainty figure pushed past it. And Chanyeol _gawped_. 

_ Holy fucking _ shit.

It couldn't be, but here he was, in the flesh, materialising right in front of his very eyes: Baekhyun, in his winsome glory, combat boots clicking against the floor, reminding Chanyeol of his metal heels. He was _in_ the Company’s headquarters, dressed in black with his bubblegum pink hair. And by the looks of it? He’s a fucking _Triad_.

“Bunny,” one of the other two Triads rolled his eyes, “So typical of you.”

“My professor was clingy, I was _this_ close to frotting him just to let me off early,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes. There was _no_ doubt it was Baekhyun; there was only one person Chanyeol knew who spoke like that. Baekhyun _did_ notice Chanyeol’s presence—but he immediately shook it off, like they didn't know each other. It irked Chanyeol that he didn’t at least say hi—but maybe having a Triad be familiar with a Company goon wasn't a good idea, especially when Chanyeol didn't know what they were up to, talking with the Devil’s spokesman. Still, at least Baekhyun recognised him. Chanyeol decided to push the thought away for now and focus on the business at hand, walking over to the table where they were gathered. Sehun followed suit.

“Thank you all for joining us,” the Devil’s spokesman spoke. If Chanyeol remembered correctly, his name—well, ‘name’—was Deer, from how he was doe-eyed. Apparently ‘doe’ would be a little too close to his name, so Chanyeol came to know him as Deer. He was burly-bodied, a little short but thick at the arms. He bore a buzz cut and had these large eyes that rarely blinked, much like an owl. Despite his muscular stature, he actually spent more time in administration; Chanyeol usually met him for mission briefings, but Deer was one of the higher ups—the Devil’s consigliere and mouthpiece. It would make sense if Deer was here to discuss with the Triads, whatever they were discussing.

“The pleasure’s mine,” one of the Triads spoke. He had this thick Chinese accent, and it was a little hard to hear what he said if Chanyeol didn't strain to do so. He was skinny and jawed, and his eyes moved around in a funny way, as if they were purposefully trying to look suspicious. When he smiled, he looked as if he was unsure whether he was really smiling or not.

“I am Lotus, the Triads’ messenger for this purpose,” he continued, before gesturing to the others, “These are the men I’ve spoken of to you; Bunny and Antares. I hope that with this occasion, we will cease our war and close this chapter in both our books, and defeat our common enemy.”

Chanyeol thought he was pretty tall, but Antares was even more so, beating him by 10 centimetres. He looked _thoroughly_ intimidating, and his arms looked as if he could wrench Chanyeol’s head, twist it off his neck and dunk it into a basketball ring in a matter of seconds. Bunny—well, if Chanyeol thought about him, he’d get inappropriately aroused.

“Pleased to finally meet you all in the flesh,” Deer bowed, “These two are some of the Company’s best men; Honey and Baby.”

“That’s so cute. I wanna be called Baby too,” Baekhyun cooed, catching Chanyeol’s eyes for the first time on the occasion. _Heh, you son of a bitch._ Chanyeol tries to hide his pleased smile, and instead cocked his head to the side—show the Triads what he’s made of.

“Yeah,” Chanyeol rolled his shoulders back, raising his eyebrows, “Baby Devil.”

The Triads seemed impressed. Baekhyun giggled at him—it seemed as if they were playing a game that nobody else in the room knew about. Well, except Sehun, because although he’d never met Baekhyun in person before, he recognises the moniker and Chanyeol could tell that his jaw was about to drop.

“Honey, Baby—we are gathered today with the Triads in pursuit of peace; at the same time, we are in an effort to fight a common enemy,” Deer faced his goons, “The Tongs have been giving us problems, ratting our members left and right. It is a dishonourable act, deserving of the highest punishment possible.”

_ Weren't the Tongs Chinese, too? _ Chanyeol thought. The Tongs were secret Chinese societies; a haven for immigrants, providing essential services to Chinatown dwellers. Apparently some Tongs were Triads; some were Company members, but for the most part, Tongs were pretty much looked down in the Company due to their affiliation with the Triads. They weren't really a mafia group per se—but due to the fact that many were affiliated with Triads, the Company never bothered with them. Not like Chanyeol was Chinese, anyways.

“You want us to murder,” Sehun piped up quickly, and Chanyeol could see why. The Company didn’t specialise in contract kills—they were more on the economics, and besides the one time Chanyeol did it, he wasn't trained to kill a man. And honestly, Chanyeol was already ashamed that the number of men he killed was more than one. The first already landed him in hot water—doing another one would give him more dissonance to deal with.

“That is, to your luck, the job of Lotus and Antares,” Deer smiled at him, as if he knew what Sehun was thinking, “Your job will be infiltrating the Tongs’ headquarters and set fire to their cash reserves. Both of you, alongside Bunny, will be in charge of stopping that dirty money from becoming clean. Here—as you can see, this is where they are located…”

Chanyeol’s eyes travelled to Baekhyun, who caught his glance before he looked away as quickly as possible. Here he was: a damn Triad. Now _everything_ made sense. But now, it posed a potential problem—and Chanyeol could only pray that Deer hurry this thing up so Chanyeol could _finally_ receive some goddamn answers to the questions that have been bugging him since day one.

* * *

“ _Minseok_ , oh god, p-please, slow down,” Baekhyun moaned, feeling the older man piston into him in violent desperation. Minseok was gripping him like a vice, fingers pressed hard onto his hips, trying to keep him still as he jostled into Baekhyun’s lithe body. Baekhyun was on all fours and Minseok was granting him doggy, on the couch as usual. Baekhyun’s rim rolls and tightens around his length so deliciously that it drives the older man wild, pounding into him harder, which makes Baekhyun claw at the leathery material of the couch.

“You tight little fucking whore. I’ll fill you up with so much cum you’d be heaving it out from your throat,” Minseok hissed, dragging his nails across his rear. It made Baekhyun whimper, feeling the older man’s nails take against his skin, legs falling apart from how hard Minseok was rutting into him.

Then, just at that moment, a knock sounded on the door, which paused both men in the middle of their compromised position. Minseok rolled his eyes and growled.

“What the _fuck_ is it?” he bellowed. A meek voice sounded from behind the door.

_ “S-Sir, it’s… someone wants to meet Baekhyun in person.” _

“Club’s not fucking open til’ ten on Fridays, you fucking moron!” Minseok roared, obviously annoyed that someone had stopped them in the middle of something _very_ important. There were mutters behind the door, as well as what sounded like someone being pushed against the wall. Then, after many whisper-yells, the meek voice floated through the room once more.

_ “A-Apparently it’s important. He wants you to know that he’s a goon. Said he wanted to talk about the Tongs.” _

Minseok gritted his teeth, rolling his eyes. He let go of Baekhyun, who immediately collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion. The elder man tucked his still-hard cock into his pants and buckled his belt, ravishing just how _submissive_ his prized treasure looked from above.

“Let’s continue this sometime later, shall we?” Minseok grinned at him, stroking Baekhyun’s face—to which the other slapped away with a disgusted smile, pressing a middle finger onto Minseok’s forehead. Muttering _brat_ under his breath with a smirk, he tidied himself up without regard to Baekhyun’s naked state and opened the door, barking at the presence behind them.

“Jongdae. When I said I’m fucking _busy_ —”

“He said it was for the job tomorrow night! I didn't have a choice!” the curly-haired boy whined. He was probably Baekhyun’s age, except _particularly_ scrawny in size. Chanyeol had just found him lounging around the reception and identified him as a club staff, and demanded to speak to Baekhyun for important business. The kid was a particularly easy person to boss around. _Or_ it was because Chanyeol had threatened him with a loaded gun. Maybe it was the latter. 

Minseok clearly remembered Chanyeol’s face, since he doubled over when he saw the other’s presence. Chanyeol’s sure that Minseok would’ve obliterated him to _death_ due to the fact that he was a Company member, but considering how Minseok understood the apparent ‘emergency’, he must be a Triad, too. And since a truce of some sort was to commence in a little less than 24 hours from now, Minseok would be unable to leave even a scratch on Chanyeol.

Scowling, Minseok pushed past him and left, dragging Jongdae by the arm and screaming at him. Sighing, Chanyeol entered the room and spotted Baekhyun, curled up and naked on the couch—and it would’ve looked alluring, if it were not for the fact that Baekhyun looked as if he was close to tears.

“Why the _fuck_ are you here?” Baekhyun whispered, anger clearly written all over his face, “I was _just_ getting it over and done with. Now I have to fucking do it all over again.”

He must be referring to having sex with Minseok, because Baekhyun called him colourful names afterwards. Chanyeol had come here before the mission began tomorrow, hoping that he could get some form of answers from Baekhyun—except he actually ended up being a total asshole, because Baekhyun has tears pooling in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol said sincerely. Baekhyun hadn't said a word towards him ever since that meeting, and left when they had wrapped up, “I… I just came to ask you some questio—”

“Yeah, I’m a fucking Triad, asshole. Now what? Are you happy? Does it matter?” Baekhyun spat back, and Chanyeol retracts in guilt. Right. Chanyeol was poking his nose where it didn’t belong—and it had some troubling consequences. Still, now that he confirmed that Baekhyun was a Triad, it made a whole lot more sense that he didn’t want to take that money. If anyone knew Baekhyun was working with a Company member, he would've been _killed_. Now that there’s a prospective truce in place, Chanyeol was much more lax on revealing himself as a goon, and their meeting wouldn't be as dangerous as it was before.

Chanyeol approached him and sat at the other side of the couch, trying to think of ways to comfort him. Rather humorously, it was _Baekhyun_ who moved towards him, straddling Chanyeol’s lap in stark nakedness. He wasn’t doing much—Baekhyun was simply sitting on him, fiddling with loose threads on Chanyeol’s shirt. Finding closeness was his way of seeking comfort and Chanyeol learnt this by now, so he opened his arms to give Baekhyun an embrace; the latter seemed more than happy to fall into his hold, and Chanyeol sniffs at his lovely pink hair, Baekhyun’s temple resting at the crook of his neck.

“I didn’t know you were a goon,” Baekhyun murmured, referring to the colloquial name that referred to the Company’s members. Chanyeol chuckled.

“Like I didn’t know you were a Triad,” he smiled. Baekhyun sniffled.

“I’m not, actually,” he mumbled against Chanyeol’s shoulder blade, “It’s a technicality. Minseok’s a Triad, and my debt to him means that I’m an extension until I pay it off.”

“What debt?” Chanyeol frowned—but Baekhyun didn’t answer. Knowing not to pry any further, Chanyeol sighed and embraced him closer. Baekhyun murmured into his hold, nuzzling into his neck, appreciating the warmth and comfort of Chanyeol’s body. The latter made him feel… safe. Inexplicably happy. And considering Chanyeol never minded his tendency to be physical, Baekhyun took full advantage of it and rested his weight completely onto Chanyeol’s torso—which the latter didn’t mind.

Baekhyun, at some point, began to trace his fingers up and down Chanyeol’s arm as they sat in silence, not conversing with each other despite Chanyeol’s pretense of talking to him about the mission plan tomorrow. Chanyeol didn’t fail to notice the fact that Baekhyun’s hand moved lower and lower, moving onto the older man’s rib, hips, thigh. Then, with Baekhyun sat atop of his lap and his head hung against Chanyeol’s chest, his palm made its way to cup Chanyeol’s groin, stroking him gently through his pants… to which Chanyeol reacted immediately, twitching in his hold.

“Hey, now…” Chanyeol softly protested, before laying his head back and sighing. It was weird to say, but it felt as if Baekhyun was stroking him so lovingly, just letting the surface of his palm graze his sleeping erection. Baekhyun feels the flutter of Chanyeol’s heart as he takes slow, deep breaths, thoroughly enjoying Baekhyun’s ministrations, slowly hardening underneath his palm. Baekhyun’s dainty fingers felt good, brushing up against his now full-blown erection, constricted against his slacks.

Baekhyun pulled out his cock through the zipper gently, licking a stripe on the palm of his hand before slowly stroking the older man. It felt wonderful—his grip was tight but his movements were delicate, massaging the older man’s arousal, gracefully jerking him off in an enjoyably slow speed. Baekhyun’s head rested and hung low on Chanyeol’s chest the whole time, curiously watching the other’s cock grow twice its size in his hold, feeling Chanyeol breathe deeply with every few strokes. Eventually Baekhyun’s hands could feel the veins on his cock straining against its skin, and the pretty boy looked up at the other with eyes that made Chanyeol’s heart leap.

“Minseok let me off that night because I promised him sex,” Baekhyun mumbled against his chin, a faraway look in his eyes, “I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“No. That’s my fault—I’m sorry I begged you to come with me that night. You shouldn’t suffer the consequences for it,” Chanyeol shook his head, brushing Baekhyun’s cheek with a gentle touch of his fingers. Baekhyun murmured at the contact, closing his eyes, propping himself up on his knees to press their lips together in a kiss.

Chanyeol fell in _love_ with kissing his lips. Baekhyun’s pout felt so perfect against his mouth—so soft and inviting, so perfectly slotted into his own, as if they were made to kiss each other. They take it slow; Baekhyun lovingly sighs at the tenderness Chanyeol grants him, and Chanyeol feels so content to be graced with the other’s lips, their sweet kisses echoing throughout the room. A need for tongue was gradually felt, and it was Baekhyun who licked the other’s bottom lip, teasing him as an invitation. Chanyeol smiled and parted his mouth, letting Baekhyun guide their kiss. Their tongues move in a gentle, languid way, feeling each other in intimacy, parted only with a soft smack of lips. They tilt their heads, wanting to feel more of each other’s mouth, deeper, deeper still—Baekhyun had both fingers gently caressing Chanyeol’s scalp and the other had his hands roaming against Baekhyun’s body. His rough hands felt so good against the younger’s skin, and Baekhyun let out a breathy moan against Chanyeol’s lips, wanting Chanyeol to feel more of him, letting the older man explore his body as much as he liked.

“Yeol…” Baekhyun sighed as Chanyeol’s mouth moved to his jaw, peppering his neck with sweet kisses. Chanyeol made sure to caress his throat with his mouth, pressing soft little pecks against the expanse of his skin, smiling against it when Baekhyun lets out a murmur with each fluttery kiss. Baekhyun’s head was tilted back, chin raised in the air as he allowed Chanyeol to mouth his neck, ghostly breaths left upon his skin like a dream.

“Make it up to me,” Baekhyun whispered softly. Chanyeol kissed his jaw and buried his head at the crook of Baekhyun’s shoulders, kissing the dip of his collarbone.

“Anything,” Chanyeol replied. Baekhyun pressed their foreheads together.

“I wanna ride you,” he murmured against Chanyeol’s lips, “I want your cock to scrape away the disgusting filth Minseok left inside me. I want you to fill me up so good that Minseok will feel your residue as he enters me. I want you to fuck me loose so Minseok can see whose cum spills down my thighs as he spreads my legs open.”

Chanyeol breathily groaned, cock strained from Baekhyun’s dirty whispers. Baekhyun’s hand had returned to his cock, positioning it onto his entrance, Chanyeol feeling Baekhyun's rim tease against his wet tip.

“I want you to make me moan so loud he hears me from his office. I want you to make me scream your name so loud he knows whose cock I’m shamelessly riding.”

“As you wish,” Chanyeol nipped his bottom lip, and Baekhyun smiled. Slowly, he lowered himself downwards, eyes squeezed tightly and mouth parted in soft, short gasps as he felt Chanyeol’s thick length force him into a stretch. His tightness made him feel every single part of the other’s cock—Baekhyun could tell when he’s squeezed past the head, the veins that ran up and down his shaft, the last inch before the base. Chanyeol once more feels the sweet, delicious suffocation of his cock, and he shudders as Baekhyun sinks to him comfortably, ass pressed plush against his lap, dick buried so deep neither of them would know where to start digging.

The burn of cock against the younger’s insides felt delicious. His thick girth forced him to stretch wide open, to accommodate a cock that felt as if it was poking his stomach. Chanyeol fitted so snugly inside him like a comfortable glove, twitching inside him, awakening some primal desire that rested below Baekhyun’s stomach. A gentle rising movement was even _too_ much for him, the friction causing him to moan—and it was worse to lower back down, his ass enveloping Chanyeol’s cock with warmth, clenching his arousal with hot wetness, feeling the elder’s balls press right up against his crack.

Baekhyun rode him in slow delight, rim dragging against Chanyeol’s cock in blissful pleasure. The elder laid his head back and let out a breathy groan, gasping at the strain of Baekhyun’s asshole choking him up. Chanyeol had his hands on the younger’s ass, kneading them gently in his hands, digging his fingers into it and spreading the boy’s cheeks apart. Baekhyun was good, so good— _you’re so good to me,_ Chanyeol whispered as the other rode him, swallowing up his cock in relentless pleasure. Baekhyun gasped against his neck, feeling Chanyeol’s curved cock drag so punishingly inside him, so comfortably massaging his prostate it was living hell not to lose his mind.

Then, they picked up pace—want turns to action, action becomes desperation. Now Chanyeol took control, bucking his hips up, thrusting into Baekhyun’s core. Up, and fall. Up, and fall. A needle’s poke at Baekhyun’s wits, confined within a balloon. Chanyeol had energy that Baekhyun could never hope to conquer. It fed fuel to the fire, libido off the roof—Chanyeol was pounding into him and it felt like _heaven_ with the way the older man sent his eyes roll back into his skull. First spilled gasps; then little mewls, then moans so strained against his throat that Baekhyun was choking over them. He spoke a language barely comprehensible between his wanton sounds— _yes, please, oh yes, yes, harder, please please please_. Impale after impale, an augment of being split into two, broken into halves by sheer bliss. It _felt_ like Baekhyun was about to be split into two, with the way that Chanyeol was punishingly moving his hips upwards. It let out sounds so lewd and it _made_ Baekhyun let out lewd expressions, mindlessly warbling them between desperate moans.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol—fuck, fuck me, _yes_ , fuck me with your cock, oh god, yes, yes—” 

It’s really only a matter of time before that Triad bastard gets curious about the sloppy sounds echoing from the room, right?

“Chanyeol, f-fuck, baby, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasped, unable to compute whether it was Chanyeol moving or his hips, “Cum for me. Cum inside me. Show me how much you love me. Breed me up to my stomach. Cum for me, baby.”

It’s a blessing and a fucking curse how much Baekhyun’s words hypnotised him into _exactly_ what the younger wants him to do. Chanyeol ejaculates into him with a broken groan, cumming into him while buried balls-deep, tainting his insides with sinful, sinful white. Chanyeol came so hard and so deep everything blurred as he twitched, still cumming his last load, making Baekhyun shudder with every drop. His eyes could barely open as the younger kissed him fervently, his naked body sticky with sweat and it’s not even his first shift yet. 

Separating from Chanyeol’s cock led to semen dribbling down his thighs, and a shuddering moan escaping him as he felt the sensation of it dripping from his well-fucked hole. As soon as Chanyeol recovered, he gently lifted Baekhyun’s exhausted body and laid him on the sofa, before peppering kisses onto his chest and jerking him off. Baekhyun laid his head on the armrest, whimpering when he felt Chanyeol’s tongue on his nipple, pleasure steadily creeping upon him. Chanyeol looked so good mouthing his skin, and Baekhyun decided that he liked it very much.

“I think you should propose to me,” Baekhyun murmured, stroking Chanyeol’s hair. Chanyeol’s hand stroked him somewhere else. Chanyeol looked up and smiled.

“Isn’t asking me to propose to you a proposal?” 

“No, it isn’t. N-Now propose to me b-before I cum.”

“Alright—”

“ _Fuck_ , Chanyeol, you’re too slow,” Baekhyun moaned, arching his hips off the couch. He mewls as he cums, Adam’s apple on show as he throws his head back, spilling messy spurts over Chanyeol’s hands and his own stomach. Baekhyun’s legs tremble as he reaches the end of his high, Chanyeol stroking him to completion, chest heaving as he struggles for breath. 

Then they laid like that, not bothering to clean up the mess. Chanyeol’s sure Baekhyun’s spill was now on his clothes, but it’s not like he couldn’t wash it off later. Chanyeol’s head laid on Baekhyun’s chest and the latter toying with his hair, twirling it in amusement, periodically switching to stroking Chanyeol’s cheek.

It felt comfortable. It felt right. It felt like home.

“My shift starts in half an hour,” Baekhyun murmured, palm cupping Chanyeol’s face, “I have to go.”

“Can’t we just say we had to bust the Tongs a little bit earlier?”

“Unfortunately not.”

Chanyeol heaves a sigh. Baekhyun pressed a kiss onto his hair.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol slowly rose up. He steadied himself up so that he could hover over Baekhyun’s naked figure, staring into his wonderful eyes, “Whatever debt you have with Minseok—let me help you.”

“You can’t,” Baekhyun whispered, shaking his head, “You can’t.”

“ _Please_ , let me help you.”

His pink hair rustles in disagreement. Chanyeol looked at him sadly.

“Anything. Anything I can do to help,” he whispered. Baekhyun gave him a tiny smile, stroking his lovely face, tracing his bottom lip with a delicate finger.

“You sound like you’re in love with me.”

Chanyeol couldn't come up with a reply to that.

“Stay with me?” Baekhyun murmured, and Chanyeol had never been so eager to nod his head— _yes, yes, of course_. Together, Chanyeol cleaned up his beloved baby bunny, watched him as Baekhyun drew his eyeliner, and helped him into his bodysuit, placing his faux ears atop of his head.

“Lovely,” Chanyeol said mindlessly, kissing him, “You’re so lovely.”

And Baekhyun kept kissing him back, and it felt like they could stay there forever and ever.

“Close your eyes and count to ten,” the younger kissed his eyelids, and Chanyeol did it just to humour him. From one to five, Baekhyun kissed him with fervour. From five to seven, Chanyeol heard his metal heels across the floor. At eight, Chanyeol could hear his chirrup— _I’ll see you later, Baby Devil_. At nine the door shut, and at ten, Baekhyun was gone—and the emptiness Chanyeol felt was so stark and so deep, he pressed his hand against his chest occasionally to make sure his heart was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, hi! Some angsty tenderness. Cross my heart this won’t be an angsty story—just needed some mellow feels. We’re back with more, featuring a brief Kokobop golfing aesthetic (or at least that was what I envisioned inside my head), new characters, and further asshole Minseok. In case you didn't catch on, I’ve introduced (in speech appearance) Kyungsoo (Deer), Yixing (Lotus), and Kris (Antares)!
> 
> Do kindly spare some time to leave a comment and an upvote! The current regular updates are due to your overwhelming support, and even a few words really encourages me to upload faster. I reply to each one and give every comment an upvote—because I love you <3
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
